Rekindling Hope
by KlayleyAddict
Summary: 1x22: What if Rebekah never made it to safety after Klaus handed Hope over to her. Rebekah was injured. Hope was taken. Flash forward 6 years later and no one has seen Hope sense and in that time the Mikaelson family, including Hayley has fallen apart from the loss of her.
1. Chapter 1

_1x22: What if Rebekah never made it to safety after Klaus handed Hope over to her. Rebekah was injured. Hope was taken. Flash forward 6 years later and no one has seen Hope sense and in that time the Mikaelson family has fallen apart from the loss of her._

* * *

 **Rekindling Hope**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"She is gone, Nik." Rebekah rushed into their home, calling out to her brother, tears running down her face and blood covering her neck and hands.

Klaus was there in a second, Elijah following shortly behind.

"Rebekah? What are you doing back here? Where is Hope?" Klaus asked, his eyes burning holes into hers as he growled out these words. Some blood was covering his lips from having just been feeding.

Rebekah let out a sob as she frantically shook her head. "I- I don't know Nik. I was attacked, as soon as you left. They took her, they took Hope."

"What?" Elijah was the first to spit out, sharing a fearful look with Klaus.

"You let them take here." Klaus' eyes flashed a dangerous golden yellow as he made a move for Rebekah who just stood there, crying.

"Niklaus." Elijah grabbed Klaus' arm, pulling him back before he could harm their sister. Well Klaus was moving and kicking a chair more then half way across the room Elijah tuned and looked at Rebekah, frowning.

"Who took her?" He asked instantly, seriously. Staring at Rebekah who shook her head.

"I don't know Elijah. It all happened so fast. I was about to put her in the car and then I felt a pain in my neck and head and everything went black." She motioned to her bitten and bruised neck.

"Where is Hayley?" Elijah turned to Klaus, pointing a finger at him.

Klaus let out an angry breath, his eyes not turning back to there normal color for even a second. "She went to feed."

"You allowed her to go alone?" Elijah asked, bewildered. Klaus glared at him threateningly.

"Go find her." Elijah demanded, leaving no room for disobedience.

"I am not-"

"Niklaus." Elijah shouted out, turning to him. "She deserves to know what is going on with her daughter. _**Go**_."

Klaus glared at the both of them before flashing out of room, going to find Hayley as a deep dread and anger settled in his stomach.

* * *

Klaus found Hayley easily, going to the witches area where there baby had almost been killed only shortly ago.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of blood.

Walking slowly, hesitantly, he followed the trail of dark red liquid and found her.

Hayley was there, surrounded by at least 3 dead bodies of witches, still feeding on one that looked to be in her last twenties.

When she heard Klaus, she retracted her fangs from the witches neck, letting out a hiss.

She stood and looked at Klaus, her mouth covered in fresh blood and her eyes a golden yellow color.

"What are you doing?" Klaus flashed up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side with him.

Hayley pulled back her arm, her eyes turning back as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"You're not one to judge _Klaus_."

"And you think murdering a bunch of witches who probably weren't even involved is the best of plans-"

"My daughter is gone, Klaus." Hayley yelled out, her eye turning back to there hyrbid form as her voice became raspy and broken, angry tears filling her eyes. "Our little girl is _gone._ And the witches who tried to kill my baby? They are worth nothing more than food-"

"Hope is gone." Klaus cut in, his serious eyes drilling holes into her angry ones.

Hayley let out a sarcastic laugh, practically shaking in anger. _"You don't think I know that Klaus-"_

"Hayley." Klaus lost his temper instantly, grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her to the brick wall, his hybrid features coming out as he pressed her there, breathing in heavily.

"Hope is gone. Rebekah is back and Hope is gone."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This is the first chapter of this multi chapter fic. The idea was requested/given to me by '** _ **red lighting**_ **' who will be brainstorming ideas with me for this lovely story idea. A new chapter should be posted reguarly once every week though I may post the second one sooner sense this was basically the prologue. Let me know what you think!**

 **-Amber**


	2. Chapter 2

"You _let_ someone take my daughter?!" Hayley's booming voice rang through the entire Mikaelson home, her eyes golden yellow and her fangs itching to retract as she shrieked these words at Rebekah.

Rebekah, through her own self loathing glared at Hayley. She fully took offense to the accusation that she would ever _ever_ let anyone hurt her niece if she had a say in it, which in this case she hadn't.

"Hayley." Elijah warned but was immediately cut off.

"I didn't let anyone take her, Hayley." Rebekah said, her tone of voice becoming louder with every word. "I was-"

"Attacked, yeah Klaus told me." Hayley said, her voice rough. "But all that seems to matter is that fact that you're here _fine_ and she's not."

Rebekah snapped, rushing towards Hayley and pinning her to the wall, her vampire features at show as she screamed at the newly turned hybrid. "Don't you dare say that I would ever purposely let anything happen to my family!"

"But you did." Hayley growled and pushed Rebekah off of her roughly, causing the blonde to stumble back in shock.

Hayley stopped, her eyes turning back to brown as she took in two deep breaths. Her sadness and worry overwhelming her anger as she slid down the wall, crying. "Who took her? Why would they take her.."

"The witches." Klaus said, gritting his teeth together in pure hate. "I will rip each and every one of them apart with my teeth-"

" _Brother_ we do not know it was them." Elijah said calmly. "I give you my word we will find who did this and make each and every one of them pay and we will have her back but-"

"But we don't know who took her or why?" Rebekah cut in, tears falling from her own eyes.

"So what do we do?" Hayley croaked out brokenly, a frown on her lips and a cold glint in her eyes as she ran her hand through her hair, she looked up at Klaus, her eyes searching desperately for an answer.

Klaus didn't respond at first, but when he did it was at full force. He moved to Hayley, crouching down to her as he held out his hand. "We are going to search every square inch of New Orleans- bloody hell of this _world_ until we find our daughter and wreck havoc on those who dared to take her from us. But right now? I believe we have some werewolves to interrogate and slaughter."

"Francesca. The Wolfs.' Hayley muttered her eyes drifting off, she grabbed Klaus' hand and allowed him to pull her up. "They have moonlight rings, Klaus. What if they took her?"

Her eyes met Klaus' as they turned back to there hybrid form as anger took over her. From the look on Klaus' face he had been thinking the same thing.

He smirked coldly, his eyes burning holes into Hayley's. "Then it looks like it's time for a wolf hunt sweetheart."

* * *

"Who is that? Why is she here?" One of the two people in the house asked, shaking their head frantically as they stared down at the baby who looked to be only a few days old.

The other one smiled, a sinister glint coming to their eyes as they turned to the other. "She is someone that you could say I won in an agreement quite a long time ago."

"She's just a _baby_."

"She's way more then that." The older one smirked, turning to the other before speaking again firmly, leaving no more for discussion. "She will remain here with us."

The older one left the room leaving the other to sigh deeply as they stared into the babies dark blue eyes.

" _Hello there_."

* * *

 _Six years later to this day._

Klaus Mikaelson stared out his bedroom window, a frown on his lips and a deep coldness to his eyes. He watched the city, the people walking, the music playing and took a sip from his alcohol filled glass.

Six years sense he first laid eyes on his beautiful baby daughter.

Within this time the Mikaelson family could only be described as _fallen apart_.

After slaughtering the werewolves the day there daughter went missing only to find no information on Hope it seemed like the last bit of hope on finding her had left Hayley. Fully convinced that they were never going to see there little girl again she slaughtered them all with the help of Elijah and himself. The remaining witches and wolfs who managed to escape there grasps fled New Orleans, leaving it mostly inhabited by vampires run by Marcel. Klaus didn't care. He didn't want the city. He didn't want the vampires of this city. He didn't want any of it.

Rebekah had left New Orleans in the mission to find Hope or any information on were she could be, it had been two years sense Klaus saw her. He knew Elijah was still in touch with her to this day and that she had found no trails of his daughter. The little leads she had going cold almost magically.

 _Elijah_. Elijah had left briefly to join Rebekah months ago in the search for her. He returned with nothing.

Klaus hadn't left New Orleans sense the last day he saw his daughter, somewhere deep inside of him hoping she would return to them.

And Hayley? Hayley was possibly the worst.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson crouched down to look at the multiple dead bodies, aside them he saw blood red wolf prints.

He sighed, stood up and followed them to the bathroom. He instantly spotted Hayley in the bathtub, completely nude.

"Come to check up on me?" She asked, not even bothering it look in his direction. "It's been what eight months?"

"You've had an.. _Eventful_ evening." Elijah said, motioning to the dead women- _witches_ on the ground.

Hayley finally looked to him, a sinister smirk on her face that remind him so much of Klaus. He barley recognized the girl in front of him as his Hayley.

"I was having a crappy day so Klaus took me out.." Hayley said, licking her lips as she looked over at him. "What do you know we ran into some _witches_."

"And you slaughtered each and every one I take it?" Elijah guessed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Witches are the ones who tried to kill my baby Elijah." Hayley's voice became cold as she looked away. "They are worth nothing more then food if they can't tell me where she is."

Elijah sighed regretfully before leaving the bathroom, not wanting to listen to this any further.

* * *

"Can't you see that she is tearing herself apart!?" Elijah yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his younger brother.

Klaus smirked, chuckled, and rolled his eyes. "Dramatic much Elijah? Hayley is fine. She is grieving, just like the rest of us. It's funny how they say time can kill pain and here we are six years later. No sign of were she is or who took her. You and Rebekah searching the world only to be met with nothing.. Hayley and I interrogating every supernatural creature who steps foot in this city. And.. _Nothing_."

"I can not even recognize a single part of her as the girl I once knew Niklaus.' Elijah said, his eyes refusing to back down through Klaus' firm glare.

"You're right, she's better." Klaus cut in, smirking. "A hybrid. Someone who is willing to kill and destroy to make her family whole again. someone who-"

"Is _just like you_." Elijah finished and Klaus froze, taking a step back.

Klaus' face became distant and cold as he glared, putting his lips into a thin line. "She became part vampire Elijah. Becoming a vampire does not change you, it only brings out who you truly are. Who you are meant to be."

Elijah stared at him, shaking his head in disappointment.

A phone ringing cut there staring contest short. Elijah sighed and pulled his phone from his suit pocket, he looked at him before answering it immediately.

"Rebekah." He greeted in nothing more then a civil tone of voice. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Klaus tense.

"What? Are you sure?"

There was a dead silence between them as both Originals seemed frozen in there spot. Elijah hung up the phone shortly after, turning to Klaus with a small smile.

"Rebekah.. Rebekah may have found a way to find Hope."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be posted next Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We _can't_ tell Hayley." Klaus' voice came out soft and low. His eyes were staring straight ahead. It was only minuets after the phone call with Rebekah revealing a possible lead on how to find Hope.

"Niklaus-"

"We don't know anything for sure Elijah." Klaus turned to him, shouting out these words in anger. "If we tell her and this turns on to be nothing.. You think she is bad now? Wait until then."

"She deserves to know that we might be able to find her, Niklaus." Elijah argued. "If this witch that Rebekah found can really do this spell. A spell to see where she is.. If.. If she's alive.. Hayley deserves to know."

"No." Klaus said, leaving no room for arguments. "You will not tell her. This will stay between you, me and Rebekah until we know for sure."

"And you don't think us vanishing to drive hours out of New Orleans will not seem odd to Hayley?" Elijah resorted back, glaring.

Klaus was silent, thinking. He looked up, opened his mouth and then stopped before saying words that hurt him deeply. "You will go. You will go, find this witch with Rebekah and see if you can find out where my daughter is. I will stay. You're right.. Hayley will know something is off if I leave, not if you do. You go."

Elijah hesitated, his lips pursed. "..Niklaus."

"GO." The glass in Klaus' hand broke into a million pieces as his hybrid eyes came out and he growled at Elijah who didn't flinch even a bit but nodded, flashing out of the room.

Klaus sighed, closing his eyes tightly and resumed looking out the window, a small smile coming to his lips. "You will return to me.."

* * *

"Where is Elijah?" Hayley asked, her lips pursed tightly and her eyes narrowed as she walked into Klaus' dining room with her arms crossed.

Klaus smirked, looking down at his glass. "Hello to you too Hayley. Elijah is gone, went to meet with Rebekah. Please join me?"

Hayley looked hesitantly at the food before shaking her head and looking at him weirdly.

"I'm not hungry for food." She continued to shake her head as she turned around but stepped back when Klaus was suddenly in front of her.

"Move, Klaus." She warned, scowling.

"Hungry for some witch blood I take it?" Klaus raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Allow me to join you."

Hayley stared at him, raising an eyebrow and was silent.

Klaus sighed, annoyed. "If these witches that have come into my town have any idea where Ho- Where she could be. I have just as much reason to want them dead if not just for fun of it."

"..Fine."

* * *

Hayley let out a small growl as her grip on the witches neck tightened, causing the witch to choke violently.

"You're telling me you have no idea why suddenly dozens of witches are coming into New Orleans." Hayley said, her voice cold as she tightened her grip further, her face only inches from the witches. "We haven't had that many here in over half a decade"

"I-I don't know." He gasped out, clawing at her hand no to avail.

"Well then your useless." Klaus said from behind her with a smirk as he flashed up and snapped his neck right after finishing ripping into another witches neck.

She turned to him, staring.

"What? Did I steal your line?" Klaus asked, amusement clouding his face.

Hayley sighed and pursed her lips together. "Tell me this Klaus.. Do you even care?"

"Care about what love-"

"That our daughter is gone." Hayley said, her voice loud and at full forced anger as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Klaus took a step back, anger and offense hitting him hard as he scowled at her. He was barley resisting the urge to inflict some kind of bodily harm to someone.

"She is not gone." He said finally, his voice soft as he looked down and shook his head. "She is missing until the day we bring her home. If you choose to believe differently then that's your burden.."

Hayley took a step back, his words hitting her like a hard slap. She pushed back the anger that was already fading as she stared at him for a couple seconds before nodding. "You're right.. She's not gone."

Klaus sighed as he looked up at her with sympathetic eyes. "Hayley, I understand. I understand better then anyone what you are going through. The pain of losing our child and the determination of finding her-"

"What if we don't." Hayley suddenly said, looking up at him and Klaus was about to snap again but seeing the pure fragile mess in her face and voice he paused. This was something he had rarely seen in the last 6 years.. Hayley feeling something other then anger towards him and everything in general. The grief, sadness and questioning in her voice hit him hard.

"We will." Klaus told her, looking at her straight in the eyes, he moved forward and took her face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "And if we don't then when she becomes of age she will be the one to wreck havoc on those who took her from us, her family. She is a Mikaelson. And Mikaelsons always find there way back home."

Hayley stared up at him with tear filled dark brown eyes and he felt his own shields dropping as he looked into her eyes. He faltered as he saw at her pain and her anger that his eyes probably matched in emotion.

He pulled back from her gaze, dropping his embrace on her cheeks and turning around with a deep sigh as he ran a hand across his face, all the emotions hitting him hard.

He heard a swooshing sound and when he turned around seconds later Hayley was gone.

* * *

"Elijah." Rebekah greeted Elijah at the worn down people filled diner with a tight hug, emotion welling inside of her at the site of one of her brothers that she missed dearly.

"How are you?" Elijah asked, deep concern in his voice as him and Rebekah took a seat at the booth.

"I'm.. Okay." Rebekah said with a brief nod. " _Better_. Yourself?"

Elijah didn't answer but avoided his gaze downwards to the table which urged Rebekah to change to subject.

"How about Nik?" Rebekah knew the answer as she asked, it was always the same two words.

"He's.." Then would come a deep sigh where Elijah would let a little forced smile come to his lips. " _Niklaus_."

"And..And Hayley?" Rebekah asked, looking up at Elijah hesitantly as he tensed.

Elijah let a small sigh escape his chapped lips as he smiled tightly. "So.. About this witch?"

Though not wanting to Rebekah moved on, clearing her throat and taking out a little piece of paper before passing it over to Elijah who looked at it carefully.

"Her name is Jasmine. She lives in Oklahoma. If I have my information straight she will be able to do some kind of locater spell to find-"

"How?" Elijah suddenly asked, putting the paper down and looking up at his sister before shrugging his shoulders. "How? We have tried witch after witch to do _something_ that would bring that little girl home to no avail. Nothing.. _Nothing_ has worked."

"This will." Rebekah said, her lips pursed as she stared into Elijah's hard gaze confidently. "Believe me Elijah I would.. I would never have called you if I wasn't sure. The witch, Jasmine, all she would need is to channel something powerful and the blood of one of her parents, preferably her mother and that is all."

"And this witch is willing?" Elijah asked and couldn't keep the pure hope out of his voice as he said this.

Rebekah shifted in her seat and sighed, flagging over the waitress who instantly refilled the blonde Originals coffee. "She is.. _Not_.. But I'm sure we can convince her otherwise with some sort of bodily harm.."

Elijah nodded without hesitation, a smile coming to his lips. "Well then. What are we waiting for? Oklahoma it is."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought!**

 **The next chapter should be posted next Friday or Saturday! :)**

 **-Amber**


	4. Chapter 4

"And this witch is willing?" Klaus asked as he quickly walked into his bedroom courters and shut the two doors. A frown was on his face as he sighed heavily.

"No.. But as our little sister says we will make this happen." Elijah's voice rang through the speaker and the original hybrid could practically _hear_ the smirk on his brothers lips.

"You become more and more like me everyday brother." Klaus smirked, proud.

There was a silence.

"We are going to bring her home, Niklaus." Elijah said softly. "You have my word on that."

Klaus let out a deep breath, his face becoming dark and determined. "What do you need?"

* * *

As Rebekah and Elijah got out of the car Rebekah had a bad feeling welling in her gut. She wanted so desperately to believe that this would be the lead that would bring that little girl home to her parents. She needed to believe that in fear of what would happen to her if it wasn't. The pure guilt of not being able to stop them from taking her. Her not being aware enough had led to the destruction of the Mikaelson Family.

Klaus not talking to her, Hayley a complete wreck, and Elijah and her..

She took in a shaky breath as a memory from quite a long time ago rushed over her.

 _"Rebekah?"_

 _It had been about a week sense she had seen Elijah again after about 2 years. He had called her, telling her that he needed some time out of New Orleans, the reason being Hayley and how he couldn't watch her destroy herself any longer and she eagerly had jumped on it, telling him that she had a lead on where Hope could be._

 _It had turned out to be nothing regarding Hope. Vampires, many of them, had been taking children around the ages of 11 and 13 and feeding from them, raising and then turning them but Hope wasn't there. Elijah had gotten most of the kids out alive and slaughtered those involved but once again, none of those kids were Hope._

 _"Rebekah?" Elijah repeated as he walked into the living room in the loft Rebekah had been staying at to see his sister completely breaking down, he had only left for a moment to call Klaus and now this._

 _Glass lamps and vases had been thrown to the wall, a table flipped over and a large whole in the wall._

 _Rebekah had tears running down her face as well as bloody hands from the glass penetrating her skin._

 _Just as Rebekah picked up the empty bottle of bourbon to throw at the wall Elijah flashed up to her before she could hurt herself further._

 _"Rebekah! Stop!" Elijah grabbed her arms as he blocked her, his frantic eyes meeting her tear filled ones._

 _She let out a sob and collapsed into his arms, he slowly sunk the ground with her and allowed her to cry as he held her tightly._

 _"Rebekah.." Elijah paused. "You need to stay strong."_

 _"I- I cant." Rebekah sobbed into him. "This is my fault! All of this is my fault!"_

 _"This is not your fault sister." Elijah held her face and forced her to look up at him and his heart broke at his sisters tear filled and broken down face. "This fault goes to those who took her from us-"_

 _"Because of me." She sobbed. "I couldn't stop it."_

 _He smelt the alcohol on her breath as she said this to him, her words becoming slurred._

 _Elijah couldn't respond._

 _"I see the way you look at me now." She said in a whisper, her eyes wide. "You know it Elijah. Just as Niklaus does. And Hayley. I couldn't.. I couldn't stop it. Niklaus trusted me and I-"_

 _"You did everything **ev** **erything** to protect that girl." Elijah said, his voice raised in anger. "You have fought every day to find her and bring her home! Which is more then all of us!"_

 _Rebekah looked down and shook her head softly. "And yet I still have not found her.."_

 _Once again, Elijah couldn't respond_

Rebekah took in a deep breath and forced a smile as she was shook back into reality by Elijah clearing his throat and walking up to the home's doors.

They knocked, and waited.

* * *

"And this one?" She held up two cards with the number 12 on them.

"Umm... 24?"

"That's good!" The person smiled gently at Hope as they kissed her on the top of the head. "You're are very smart."

The child hesitated, shifting in her spot. "Why don't I have a mommy?"

The one in front of her shifted in their spot and gulped down the words they wanted to say and turned to her with a smile. "You don't need your mother. We are your family. Mother's are nothing but betrayers who bring you pain and disappointment. Okay? Now come on, she will be back soon. Go back to sleep or she will be upset."

The 6 year old nodded and did as told, those words dwelling in her mind as she went back to sleep.

"Goodnight Hope."

* * *

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson. This is my sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. I assume you are Jasmine?" Elijah said when a short, dark skinned girl who looked to be in her thirties opened the door and frowned at them.

"We need your help." Rebekah added, her face straight.

The women let out a little laugh as she shook her head. "I don't need to be getting involved with your vampire business. Especially those of Original Vampires."

" _Please_." Elijah cut into her angry rant. "We just need to speak to you. The life of a little girl is on the line."

Jasmine hesitated, standing up a little straighter and taking in a deep breath. "What little girl?"

"The..' Rebekah paused and shared a look with Elijah. "The daughter of Klaus Mikaelson."

When the witch, Jasmine, tensed they knew she knew who she was. "Last I heard that little one was _dead_."

"She is not." Elijah said before his eyes met the ground. "..We don't think she is."

"Will you help us?" Rebekah asked with hopeful and kind eyes when Jasmine didn't talk nor close the door.

"I will hear you out." Jasmine said and nodded. "For the child. Come in."

Elijah and Rebekah both let out the breaths they didn't know they were holding as they were invited into the household.

* * *

"A locator spell?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at them. "That's it?"

"We.." Elijah paused, clearing his throat. "We don't know who took her. Or how powerful they are. Or even _what_ they are. They have been blocking her from all magic but you are known to be somewhat of a legend at locater spells."

The witch paused, staring at them and trying to find even an inch of dishonestly.

Jasmine sighed. "Okay. I'm going to need something that belonged to the child. And the blood of one of her parents. The mother would be best."

Elijah and Rebekah shared a look.

"We don't have that." Rebekah said after a few seconds, she turned to Elijah. "Nik said that there was no way that he could just _take_ Hayley's blood and she wouldn't suspect something."

"No blood, no spell." She told them.

Elijah and Rebekah shared a look before sighing. "Go to New Orleans."

"What?" Rebekah spat out, her eyes widening. "I can't-'

"Yes you can, Rebekah. You were not _exiled_ you _left_." Elijah said and shot her a little look. "I will call Niklaus and tell him to have Hayley's blood ready as soon as you step foot there. With any luck you won't be long and we can get on with the spell."

"Why can't you-"

"Rebekah." Elijah turned to her with a sigh. "If Hayley were to see me right after I left to go to you-"

"She will know something was wrong." Rebekah nodded and looked up at the witch, her lips pursed.

"If we have the mothers blood, and something that belonged to the child you will do the spell? You will be able to tell us where she is?" Rebekah asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I will do the spell. But I cannot make the promise of being able to tell you where she is. Like you said, you don't know who took her. I don't know what they're blocking her with and I'm guessing I'm not the first witch to try this."

Rebekah gulped down the worry and looked to Elijah with a small, forced smile.

He moved forward and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her briefly before nodding at her as she flashed out of the room.

Elijah turned to the witch with a little smile. "Well? Why don't you walk me through the process after we get what we need?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked this one! Next chapter should be posted next Saturday!**

 **-Amber**


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus hung up from his phone call with Elijah just as Hayley walked in, he smirked at her as annoyance covered his face.

"Oh look you actually do come when I call you. _Shocker_." He said, raising his eyebrows as Hayley sighed and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you want?" She asked him, looking straight at him as Klaus hesitated.

He sighed, shifting a little before not seeing any other way to do this.

"I need your blood." Klaus told her, smirking charmingly as her face became one of confusion.

"Why?" She asked instantly, tensing as if she expected him to attack her for it.

He rolled his eyes, frowning. He didn't know how to respond and after a little bit longer Hayley got fed up, turning around.

Klaus flashed in front of her, blocking her way as she took a step back.

"What are you doing Klaus?" Hayley asked him, shaking her head as her fists clenched together. "You want my blood? Fine. Tell me why you need it."

"It's.." Klaus paused. "..Do you trust me?"

"What-"

"Do you trust me?" Klaus repeated, his voice louder as he took a step towards her.

She didn't answer so Klaus began getting more angry, shaking in annoyance and anger as she just refused to give him an answer.

"Hayley! Do you-"

"Yes." She said, her voice was unsure and unsteady and Klaus didn't know if it was the truth or not but he really didn't care right now. Other things were on his mind.

"Then I need you to give me your blood and not ask why." He told her and she scoffed, shaking her head and letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"Hayley, please." Klaus said and moved forward until they were closer, his eyes boring deep into hers and they held a silent begging to them.

There was a silence that seemed to last forever.

"No." Hayley said, her voice a whisper as she shook her head and bit her lips, pushing away from Klaus a little bit. "You want my blood you-"

Klaus didn't hesitate, rushing forward and snapping her neck with one swift motion.

"Sorry love." Klaus said as he picked her up into his arms before she could hit the ground. "But those are questions that you just can't ask right now."

* * *

Rebekah arrived in New Orleans quite quickly. Her lips were set into a thin line as she walked into the hotel room in New Orleans and checked in.

According to her older brother it was unsafe for them to meet in the Mikaelson home in fear of Hayley or some other person seeing her, which was something they couldn't risk right now because of the questions that would be asked.

Smoothing out her tan form fitting coat she sat down at the hotel bed and stared at herself in the mirror, taking in deep breaths as she looked at her watch.

 _2:15pm_.

Klaus would be here at 2:30 and the anxious feeling that had settled in her gut just refused to go away.

* * *

Klaus walked through the hotel hallway before stopping at the room number Elijah had texted him, almost passing it once.

He unlocked the door with the card given to him before rushing inside, eager to make this as quick as possible.

"Time is at the essence, brother. Hayley will have been waking up any minuet now and-"

Klaus froze as the person sitting on the bed was not his older brother.

* * *

"So this spell.." Elijah trailed off his question as he walked around and examined the luxurious home.

"Like I said. All I need is the mothers blood, and of course to channel one of you would help. It should work." Jasmine said, shrugging as Elijah's gaze met hers.

"It _will_ work." He corrected her, his voice steady.

"The child.. Don't take any offense to this but how did someone manage to capture the child of _Klaus Mikaelson_." Jasmine asked the question that had been in the back of her mind for while. "You're Originals. All of you."

"Bad timing." Elijah told her honestly after a couple of seconds. "And just about millions of enemies between all of us."

* * *

Rebekah looked up, her eyes wide when she saw Klaus standing there, the words getting stuck in his throat as he stared at her in shock.

"Nik." She said softly, coming to the realization that Elijah must have not specified who would be the one to come and receive the blood from him.

"Rebekah." He greeted after what seemed like an eternity of hesitation.

She stood up as he walked closer to her and there was a deep silence to where Rebekah felt the need to say something.

"Do you have it?" She asked, as those where the first words to come to mind. "Hayley's blood."

Klaus smirked as he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small vile of blood to which she assumed was Hayley's.

"Did you tell her?" Rebekah asked, shock evident.

Klaus chuckled as she shook her head. "Not exactly I took.. _Extreme_ measures."

"Extreme measures?" Rebekah mocked and crossed her arms. "I guess that means you either knocked her out or broke her neck."

"The second." Klaus said, looking quite proud of himself as Rebekah glared.

"Oh how I missed the disapproving little glare from my dear little sister." Klaus said as he tilted his head to the side and Rebekah frowned, remembering why she had been so nervous about this.

"Nik." Rebekah said as she looked up, emotion evident in her eyes as Klaus slowly frowned, as if reading her mind.

He his lips set in a firm line he reached out and grabbed Rebekah's hand, placing the vile of blood inside of it before rushingly turning around

"Goodbye Rebekah." He said as he did so leaving Rebekah firstly shocked and then furious

"That's it!?" She yelled after him as she flashed in front of him at vampire speed, blocking him.

"What else would you like me to say?" Klaus said as he forced a smirk to his lips.

"I don't know. Hello sister, how are you? It's been _years_." Rebekah mocked with a shake of her blonde head.

"Those ' _years_ ' were of your accord, little sister." Klaus said, his face growing dark as he stared right at her. "Not mine."

Rebekah was left shocked in her footsteps as Klaus rushed past her, slamming the hotel room door shut as he did so.

she stood there for a couple seconds with tears in her eyes before she picked up here phone from the bed and dialed Elijah's number.

"I have the blood, I'm coming back to you."

* * *

Rebekah arrived back to Elijah and the witch with horrible timing, it took longer then she would have wanted to get back to them.

"I know, I know." Rebekah said with a roll of her blue eyes as she walked in. "A turtle could have come faster-"

"I was just going to ask if you were okay." Elijah said, a little smile on his lips as the silent question of her time with Klaus came into play.

"Just peachy." Rebekah chirped out with a forced smile.

"Jasmine is ready when we are." Elijah said. "Do you.."

She took out the vile of blood and handed it to Elijah who smiled but then looked concerned.

"Do I want to know how our brother got this-"

"I doubt it."

Elijah rolled his eyes with a disapproving sigh as he began walking into the living room, Rebekah following shortly behind.

* * *

There were candles set up on a little desk like area as well as a book that they assumed she would be reading from.

"Are you ready?" She asked them once they handed her the blood.

Elijah shared a look with Rebekah as they both nodded before going to each side of the witch and holding out there hands.

Jasmine looked up at them in confusion as she sat down the map on her alter. "I only need to channel one-"

"If this will ensure that we find her." Elijah looked to Rebekah who nodded once again.

"Channel us both."

The witch nodded before grabbing both of there hands, taking in a deep breath. "This is gonna hurt.." She warned them as she closed her eyes.

Almost immediately Rebekah and Elijah dropped to there knees in complete an utter pain as she channeled them, chanting her words loudly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Next chapter will be the rest of the spell to hopefully find Hope and also a heated argument between two certain hybrids will take place.**

 **Next chapter should be posted next Saturday!**

 **-Amber**


	6. Chapter 6

When the pain suddenly stopped Rebekah and Elijah snapped open there eyes, breathing in heavily as they looked up at the witch before standing.

Almost tripping over her own feet from the dizziness Rebekah looked up at Jasmine who was staring down at the map with wide eyes. Blood was dripping from her nose and eyes.

"Well?" Rebekah spat out. "Did you bloody find her or not?"

* * *

"Klaus! KLAUS!" Hayley was screaming loudly as she walked around the Mikaelson home, rubbing her sore neck as a deep anger ran through her.

"Hello, love." Klaus grinned as he finally arrived home from his talk with Rebekah. "How is the neck?"

"I am going to kill you." Hayley growled out as she walked towards him, scowling.

"Ah ah ah." Klaus warned, taking a step back as Hayley stopped and crossed her arms.

"What?" She scoffed. "What possible excuse could you have-"

"Oh I don't have one." Klaus smirked, shrugging. "You just annoyed my with my disobedience."

Klaus made a move to walk past her but she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "I am not some prisoner that has to listen to every order you bark!"

Klaus recoiled back, taking full offence at this as an anger ran through him. "No. You are not a prisoner. If you want to leave then _leave_."

Hayley stepped back, letting go of his arm as he stood and stared at her with a deep hurt in his eyes. He blamed it on his emotional talk with Rebekah completely.

"You want to leave, then leave." Klaus repeated, clenching his jaw tightly. "Unlike apparently what I did to Rebekah for centuries I wont keep you here. You wanna leave? Go like her."

"And never come back." Klaus muttered as he turned around and walked towards the door.

Hayley was in front of him in a flash and he sighed an rolled his eyes in annoyance

"What?" He asked when she just stood there, staring at him weirdly.

"Nothing its just.." She paused. "That's the first time I've heard you talk about Rebekah in years.."

Klaus looked up with a glare. "That's because.. _You know what_ I don't need to bloody explain myself."

"It wasn't her fault you know." Hayley said softly, looking up at him. "That.. That Hope got taken.. It wasn't her fault. There was nothing she could do and she probably still feels guilty about it to this day, regardless of who's fault."

Klaus was silent, staring into Hayley's eyes for a couple of seconds before a smile came to his lips. He leaned closer to his lips were touching her ear. "Be carful sweetheart, you're starting to sound like your old werewolf self again."

Hayley tensed and her lips became a thin line as Klaus pushed past her and walked away.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Elijah screamed loudly when she didn't respond to Rebekah.

"Yes." She breathed out and finally looked up. "I..I found her location on the map and I.. I saw her-"

"What did she look like? Is she okay?"

"Is she hurt?" Elijah finished, looking straight at her.

"She's.. She's okay.." She told them honestly. "But she is scared. I-I can't be sure there was someone with her. I don't know who but if what you said is true and a witch is blocking her they will know we tracked her and that you are coming to get her."

"Give us the location." Elijah snapped, holding out his hands as the witch wrote something down that she handed the original.

"Thank you." Rebekah said sincerely, looking into her eyes with honest gratitude.

"Go find your niece." She told them with a smile.

Elijah and Rebekah shared a lingering look.

"We cant leave her alive." Elijah whispered out and Jasmine's head snapped up.

"W-what?" She asked them, shaking as she took a step back. "I helped you!"

"Yes, meaning you know where Hope is and that she is alive. And we cant compel you." Rebekah said softly, a little sympathetic smile on her lips. "If someone finds out.."

"I won't-"

"We know." Elijah said. "But.. We don't take risks like that. _Not anymore_."

Jasmine held out her hand as Elijah began walking towards her and Rebekah shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Looks like your magic is a little drained." Elijah sighed and looked down at the candles and the location of where Hope was before completely flipping over the table, making sure to destroy every evidence of where she was.

"Please." Jasmine had her back to the wall as she shook her head.

Elijah didn't respond flashed up to her and bit into her neck, feeding from her roughly and slowly the screaming from her stopped and the hands that were clawing at his suit jacket fell to the wall.

Once he heard her heartbeat stop he pulled back from her with a hiss and gently laid her body on the ground, staring at it only once before walking back to the car to find Rebekah.

"We can't take risks." Elijah muttered to himself as a guilt washed over him as eyes met a picture of Jasmine kissing some blonde women. A little girl was in the picture next to it.

"Not anymore." He drilled this into his mind as he dismissed all the thought of the witch from his mind.

* * *

"..Is she?" Rebekah trailed off with a knowing little look.

"She is dead." Elijah said firmly as he walked to stand in front of his sister.

He handed her the piece of paper and her eyes widened in both relief and excitement.

"It's not to far... A couple states away." Rebekah grinned and looked up Elijah who was frowning.

"What?" She asked quickly. "Do you think she is lying-"

"I looked inside of her mind well I fed from her." Elijah said and looked up with a tensed glance. "I saw the witch who was blocking Hope and then I saw just a glace.. Not even, a blurry figure of a auburn headed girl who looked to be, I don't know, 6?"

Rebekah's eyes were widened. "Oh my God.."

"Now there is only one question left?" Elijah smiled and looked up at his sister. "To tell Niklaus and Hayley or not.."

"Of course we tell them!" Rebekah screamed though a smile was on her face.

Elijah nodded. "We need to hurry. Soon the ones keeping her will we are coming."

"Then we call Nik." Rebekah said with a firm nod. "Tell him to meet us in said state?"

"Yes and please hurry."

Rebekah nodded as Elijah did and pulled out her phone. "Already dialing."

* * *

It was an hour later that Hayley was wiping the blood from her lips and walking back into the Mikaelson home when She saw Klaus with 2 duffle bags in his hands and his phone in another walking fast at her.

"Klaus there is something we need to talk about-"

"You can tell me on the way." He said firmly as he continued walking to the doors.

"What? Where are we going?" Hayley asked, confused.

Klaus hesitated, turning around slowly as a smile came to his lips

"To see our daughter."

Hayley's mouth was gaped open as she stared right into Klaus' eyes in disbelief.

It was seconds later that he turned back around and continued walking and Hayley didn't hesitate before following him.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Hayley said as she slammed the car door shut after a very _very_ long car ride of pure silence.

Klaus rolled his eyes with a sigh as he ignored her and began walking up to the small diner Elijah had texted him the address too.

Once inside he saw Rebekah and Elijah.

"Hi." Hayley let a little smile place on her lips as she briefly greeted Elijah before looking to Rebekah .

"Rebekah." Hayley said tightly.

"Hayley..." Rebekah sighed out, a little smile and tears coming to her as she look at the burnet she had not seen in 6 years.

"Well enough small talk." Klaus snapped as he sat down in the booth Elijah had picked, his family and Hayley following behind him.

"Where is she?"

"In a warehouse." Elijah said, his voice tight and rushed.

"My daughter.. Is living in a _warehouse_?" Klaus screamed, is eyes turning golden yellow.

"What?" Hayley whispered out in horror.

"It was remodeled into a slightly more home type place over 8 years ago but yes.. A warehouse that was turned into a small cottage type home." Rebekah said, having had the same reaction. "She is there."

"How do we know we can trust this witch?" Hayley asked, shaking her head.

"I looked into my mind as I killed her." Elijah said, his voice steady as Hayley raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Klaus snapped as he stood.

Elijah sighed and stood along with him. "Niklaus I am just as eager as you to bring your little girl home but we do not know who is holding her, how she is protected and if this will work-"

"Well I don't care, Elijah." Hayley snapped before Klaus could angrily respond. "She is my daughter. And I am not going to just wait until we can plan a way, okay? Not happening."

Elijah sighed and looked to Klaus before nodding. "Fine. But Niklaus and I are the only ones going-"

"No happening. "Hell no," Rebekah and Hayley scoffed together as they shared a look and crossed there arms.

"It is too dangerous-"

"I'm an original. Just like you two." Rebekah snapped. "And she is my _niece_."

"Well she's _my_ daughter." Hayley growled, turning to Rebekah who flinched back when she saw Hayley's rabid like eyes.

"Hayley. I will not have you die because of this rushed out plan." Elijah snapped and turned to Rebekah. "And you need to be here to make sure Hayley does not get herself killed following us."

"Fine." She sighed, looking to Hayley who was shaking her head.

"Not happening." She snapped out, craning her neck.

"Sister, Brother... Can I talk to the mother of my child alone for a minuet?" Klaus looked to both of siblings who nodded and waited outside.

"It's not happening, Klaus." Hayley was practically shaking with appending anger.

"I want to bring her home as much as you do, love." Klaus told her with a little sigh as he walked closer. "And this plan will do just that. But you and Rebekah can not come-"

"Why!?" She yelled. "Rebekah is an original. I am a hybrid. More powerful then anyone that could be holding her-"

"Because I can not save her if I have to worry about you!" Klaus screamed and shock covered Hayley's face.

"And Rebekah." He nodded firmly after a couple of moments. "I can't... I can't lose any of you. I won't. Hope needs her mum if for some reason I don't make it out of this suicide mission."

"Klaus.." She whispered, shaking her head as she looked down.

Klaus rushed up and cupped her cheeks in his hands, his face close to hers. "Please.. Stay so I can just worry about brining her- _Hope_ home to us."

Hayley gulped down the will in her to say hell no and go with but the pleading look in Klaus' bright, shimmering eyes overwhelmed her and she just nodded. Emotions running through her that she hadn't felt in over 6 years..

"Okay, Klaus.." She whispered out and nodded her head.

* * *

"Do it again! We do not have time for your petty disobedience child!" A black haired women screamed at the younger girl who was cradling a little auburn child in her lap.

"Just one more time, sweetheart." The blonde whispered with a kind smile as the little girl let out a sob and shook her head.

"No! Please.. It hurts."

"Do it or they will find her. Eliminate the threat NOW!" She screamed. "Or I will do so myself."

The blonde looked down at the child with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry."

The child let out a large scream of pure agonizing pain as the blonde channeled the her magic again, chanting loudly as the ground shook slightly.

Minuets later the auburn girl was knocked out and the blonde was standing up with her in her arms.

"It is done." She said, avoiding the older women's gaze as she looked to the ground.

"They will not find her?"

"No. We will be long before they awaken."

"Good. Then put her down and follow me. We have work to do before moving her." The woman commanded as she rushed out of the small room .

She did so, lying the little girl down on the small creaky bed and smiling as a single tear ran down her face before she exited the bedroom.

* * *

Klaus was looking deep into her eyes an for a spilt second she thought that if he would just lean a little more there lips would be touching.

Those thoughts got cut short by Klaus freezing, pulling back and stumbling back.

"Klaus?" She asked at his look of terror when suddenly the original hybrid fell to the ground, hitting his head on the table.

"KLAUS!" She screamed as she flashed up to him only to be met with his non-moving body. She could hear his heart beat luckily.

"REBEKAH!" She screamed as her frantic eyes searched the diner.

Reach was there in a flash, Elijah in her arms as she sat him down next to Klaus.

"He just collapsed!" Rebeakh said loudly as she looked to Hayley who shared the same look. "What the hell happened!?"

Haley's eyes searched there bodies for an answer.

"Look at his arm." She ordered. "It's a hex."

"Hex's cant kill originals though." Rebekah rushed out. "Right?"

"No. I think it just put them asleep.." Hayley muttered before standing, grabbing her bag and rushing away. "Somebody is trying to stop us."

"Where the hell are you going!?"

"To get my daughter." Hayley snapped, turning around and looking back at Rebeakh with pursed lips. "Are you coming?

Rebekah glanced down at her brothers before nodding and following Hayley out the doors.

* * *

 **Woah this was a long one. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it's a couple hours late of Saturday ( Sorry ) But next one should be posted next Saturday!**

 **Also a little spon here. If you like this you should check out my one shot fic called 'Always & Forever' that has over 60 one shots wrote for Klayley and Klaylope.**

 **-Amber**


	7. Chapter 7

"What's the plan?" Rebekah asked as they parked in the woods miles away from the warehouse where Hayley and Klaus' daughter was being kept.

"There is none." Hayley muttered in honesty.

Rebekah nodded with a little sigh but walked up to Hayley and grabbed her shoulder, forcing the brunette around as she sighed and glared at the older woman.

"Don't get yourself killed." Rebekah told her, emphasizing each and every word. "I'm pretty sure Nik would kill me."

"Don't you mean Elijah?" Hayley rolled her eyes and turned around.

"No. I mean Nik." Rebekah said as she cocked her head to the side and Hayley turned to her with confused eyes.

"Now come on. Let's go find my niece-"

"And kill everyone in our way." Hayley said, a little smile coming to her lips.

"Exactly." She smiled and shared a moment with Hayley before they flashed into the woods.

* * *

Hayley grabbed Rebekah's shoulders as she saw someone walking towards them, not seeing them yet.

"It's a wolf." Hayley said, her jaw clenching when sudden shock covered her face.

"What?" Rebekah spat out in a whisper.

"He's from.. From my pack.." Hayley said, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Your pack ran from New Orleans-"

"Days after Hope was taken." Hayley finished before in a second she had flashed up to the werewolf and pinning him to the tree with her hybrid eyes showing as anger overtook her.

"Where is my daughter?!" His eyes were wide as they turned yellow and she noticed the moonlight ring on his finger.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Hayley screamed and she saw the eyes of the wolf turn to her left, she smiled and followed his eyes before cracking his neck within a swift movement. She then took his daylight ring.

She walked back to Rebekah. "To the north."

"Let's go." Rebekah said with a little breathily smile and some slight blood on her face.

"I ran into one." She shrugged. "She pointed the same way."

Hayley nodded and they started walking before suddenly loud howling was heard as well as voices.

"I'll take care of them." Rebekah snapped out and was about to walk away when Hayley flashed in front to her, hesitating.

"No." She gulped and shook her head. "You get bit and your ass is as good as useless until we get to Klaus.. Go get my little girl."

Rebekah stared at her before nodding as Hayley's eyes turned yellow as she removed her shirt.

"Hayley." Rebekah said and Hayley looked to her, her eyes yellow and her fangs showing. "Kill them all."

Hayley nodded as Rebekah flashed away and Hayley began to turn.

* * *

The place was small and like a cottage. It was little and something that she would have been living in a thousand years ago. She stared at it from a distance before seeing the two female wolves guarding the doors. One looked to be about twice her size.

Rebekah closed her eyes and those were the only two people she could hear. She prayed to God that Hope was in there.

She flashed up to them and there eyes turned to her.

"Hello, loves." Rebekah smiled as her eyes red and black veins appeared as her fangs came out. "Ready to play?"

Loud screams were what echoed next as they were torn limb from limb.

One attempted to stab her with a needle but she caught it in her hand before tearing off her head in one swift motion, looking at the needle with a scoff.

 _Light_ _tranquilizer_

" _Light_?" She muttered as she smirked and rolled her eyes and shoved it in her jacket pocket.

Rebekah let out a little breath as she wiped the blood from her lips before reaching for the door, hesitating and taking in a deep breath before opening it.

* * *

The place was small and not home like in the slightest. The blonde original looked around each and every area and noticed candles sat all over, some lit and some not.

She closed her eyes and listened as she heard the soft sound of even breathing that she hadn't before.

Rebekah followed it to a room with a shut door. She reached for it and turned it but it didn't open.

She couldn't open it for the life of her and she let out a frustrated growl as her eyes turned red and she kicked down the door in anger, the door flying open as she smirked proudly.

The smirk dropped from her lips when she saw the face of a little child sleeping on the uncomfortable looking bed. Fast sleep and non-moving. Her heart beat was slow.

"Hope." She whimpered out in pure shock as tears fell from her eyes freely.

She walked closer to the little girl and just stared at her in aww. She looked so much like Hayley.. With Klaus' little curls and pale white skin.

Rebekah breathed in sharply as she reached down and moved a little hair from the girls face, gasping and taking in a large breath as she smiled and laughed.

The girls eyes snapped open and she screamed loudly.

"No no no! It's okay!" Rebekah rushed out with wide eyes as the Hope stared at her. "I'm here to help you-"

"Get away from me!" The six year old screamed. "Frey! GET AWAY!"

Rebekah was shocked when suddenly she felt like all the air had left her body and the little girl was holding out her hand, she didn't know if it was shock and hurt or the little one using her magic but a dull pain settled inside of her.

"It's okay.." She tried again and walked closer to the little girl who was shaking.

Hope got up and made a move to run past Rebekah. "Frey! Dahlia!"

"Dahlia?" Rebekah whispered out in confusion as she crouched and grabbed Hope's arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart!" Rebekah yelled loudly over the girls screams. "I'm your aunt. I'm taking you to your parents!"

"I don't have parents!" She said and shook her head. "LET. ME. GO!"

Rebekah recoiled back as Hope starting hitting her chest, it didn't hurt her psychically but emotionally? This was killing her.

She saw the needle that the wolf had tired to use on her fall from her jacket pocket and she picked it up. Re-reading it to make sure what it saw before taking of the cap.

"I'm so sorry, love." She whispered as tears fell and she stabbed Hope in the arm with the needle.

Slowly Hope's breathing slowed and the screaming stopped as she became limp. Rebekah caught her in her arms and stood, tears falling. "I'm so sorry.."

Suddenly as she turned around 4 werwolves were rushing in, one with blood on it's face and another missing a hand.

"Back off." She growled as she looked down at Hope before her eyes turned red and she growled.

"Can't do that lady." the dark skinned man growled as his eyes turned yellow and it walked up to her.

Like magic, suddenly all four of there necks were snapped and they fell to the ground loudly.

She looked up in shock as suddenly a tall person with the figure of a woman was standing there, blocking her face with a long jacket hood.

"Go. Now." They commanded, the voice was one of a rough spoken women. "Take her far away."

Rebekah, to shocked to speak, watched as the woman turned round, still blocking her face as she rushed away.

Rebekah followed, carful to be gentle with Hope. She saw the women's back as she walked out the back door.

"Wait!" Rebekah screamed as she flashed forward to go out the door but the woman waved her hand and Rebekah couldn't go any further. A barrier spell being put up.

Rebekah sighed and looked to a sleeping Hope before walking back outside.

* * *

"HAYLEY!" She called into the darkness. "Hayley!"

With her vampire hearing she heard more people coming, she looked to the right and saw a van that must have been one of the wolves.

She rushed up to it and put Hope in the back seat securely before starting it as she began driving, pulling out her phone and texting Hayley quickly.

"God I hope your you're okay, Hayley." Rebekah muttered as a guilt washed over her. She knew she had to get Hope out of here so she went to the only place she could think of.

 _New_ _Orleans_.

* * *

Klaus woke up with a gasp right as his brother did, rolling over to his side.

"Hayley." Klaus gasped out as his vision blurred, he got up in a flash only to almost fall back down.

"Niklaus, they are gone." Elijah breathed out hastily as he shook his head.

Klaus snapped as he flipped the table over, growing loudly as he looked at his watch.

"It's been hours." He muttered, scoffing before he began angrily pacing, worries for his sister and Hayley going through his brain.

The sound of the front door flying open some time later caused Elijah and Klaus' eyes to shoot towards the door.

"Hayley." He breathed out, worry on his tone as he stared at her blood covered face and tangled up dark hair.

"We need to go." Hayley said quickly as she nodded at the Mikaelson brothers.

"Where is Rebekah?" "What about Hope?"

Hayley smiled before taking out her phone and holding it up. "Rebekah has her. They are going back to New Orleans.. We need to go. I don't know if I was followed."

Hayley didn't hesitate before walking back out the door, Klaus and Elijah following.

* * *

Once at the car Hayley was about to get into the driver seat when she felt someone grab her arm, pulling her around.

"Klaus?" Hayley frowned.

Klaus didn't respond, putting both his hands on her shoulders and looking her up and down. She was bruised and cut up. A few bloody bite marks on her bare arms.

"Klaus, we have to-"

"Are you okay?" At The pure concern in his voice Hayley froze, her prepared angry rant stopping in her throat as his eyes met hers.

She gulped, sighing gently and shooting him a hesitant reassuring smile. "I'm okay.. Let's go see our daughter."

Klaus nodded as he flashed over to the passenger seat and got in, ready to go see their little girl.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Amber**


	8. Chapter 8

"And it's dead." Rebekah cursed under her breath as she tossed her phone onto the passenger seat and parked the car on the side of the road. She looked around.

 _New Orleans_

She let out a shaky break as she turned to look in the back, there lied Hope Mikaelson, still fast asleep after hours. She would be concerned if she wasn't a vampire and couldn't hear her normal heartbeat.

Rebekah couldn't help but stare again, this was her niece. Klaus' daughter. Her family.

"Come on, love." Rebekah muttered, mostly to herself, once she got out of the car and opened the back set, grabbing Hope an holding her in her arms so Hope's face was pressed to her shoulder.

Rebekah could feel Hope's even breathing on her neck as she slammed the car door shut, stopping in her rough movements to take in a deep breath and look around the city she had missed dearly.

 _Where the hell am I suppose to go?_ She asked herself, thinking for a second before deciding the best place to go would be the Mikaelson compound. It's not like the blonde had much of a choice.

* * *

When Hope woke up her thoughts were instantly flooded with panic at the unfamiliar surroundings.

She first thought of the two woman who she had thought of as family only for the thoughts of the blonde lady that had taken her came back to her

The 6 year old was breathing heavily as she swung her legs over the bed, looking around to see a small, dark blue walled room that was decorated in a completely unfamiliar manor. Some of which she didn't even know the name of, having never seen them before.

Hope walked outside the open door, her body shaking as she walked a little bit before hearing voices.

"Please go talk to her."

"I repeat, what makes you think I can-"

"Because you formed a bond with Davina after what? 2 minuets of meeting her? Please Marcel. I am begging here, and Rebekah Mikaelson doesn't beg."

"Rebekah Mikaelson." Hope whispered, the words coming out shaky and a little wrongly pronounced.

Hope flinched and let out a little gasp when suddenly the blonde woman stopped talking to the taller dark skinned man, turning in her direction.

She quickly ran back into the bedroom, shutting the door almost all the way before running back to the bed, putting arms around her knees as she closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

 _15 minuets earlier._

Rebekah was pacing, completely and utterly terrified of going and waking up the auburn child who had been sleeping for over 5 hours sense arriving back in New Orleans.

"Just get here already Nik." She muttered to her brother, whom she still could not get ahold of.

"Klaus! KLAUS!"

Rebekah froze at hearing a voice she had not heard in an very long time, taking in a deep breath as Klaus' name was called again she was actually tempted to into another room and hide until she mentally slapped herself because she was a grown ass woman. Not a silly love struck child.

"Kla-" Marcel froze in his angry yell as he stood there, shocked at the site of a blonde original standing in the center of the living room, looking troubled.

"Marcellus." She greeted, keeping her voice civil but tight as she nodded at him before looking away.

"Rebekah." Marcel's voice was breathless and in aww, completely stunned at seeing her.

When Rebekah didn't answer but still couldn't help but look his way he continued.

"You're back."

"Yes, as always I get dragged by into my family's drama." Rebekah said in fake bitterness, trying to conceal every other emotion she was feeling at the moment as thoughts of Hope came to her mind and she subconsciously looked to the door the child was behind.

"What's wrong?" Marcel asked her, ignoring her words as he walked closer to her only for Rebekah to back up.

"Klaus isn't here. He should be back shortly. Do return then." Rebekah said, a bitter smile on her lips. "Or not."

Marcel looked at her weirdly before grinning. "Wow. 5 years and not even a polite how are y-"

He froze, listening for a second as Rebekah tensed.

"What's that?" He asked her only to get her silence in return.

Marcel glanced at her before rolling his eyes and making a move to walk towards the light breathing he had heard only for Rebekah to grab his arm.

"Don't!" She snapped, glaring as she became protective over her niece.

"Fine." Marcel said, pulling his arm back and crossing them. "Then you better tell me what's going on."

She didn't want to. She honestly didn't. Both for the fact that besides her family everyone believed Hope was dead. Like they wanted them to. Like they had to. But she couldn't stop every single word of honestly from spilling from her mouth and to her former lover.

"I don't know what to do Marcel." Rebekah had practically cried out, shaking her head as she finished her non-stop 10 minuet rant to Marcel, who remained silent.

"Well?" She yelled, scoffing at his shocked silence.

"I.." He paused. "Klaus' daughter is alive? Hope is alive?"

"Yes." Rebekah said dramatically. "You saved her. Hope. But Klaus compelled it away-"

"Why-"

"Marcel." Rebekah said loudly before her tone softened as she looked to the ground, helpless. "I don't know what to do.. My niece probably hates me!"

"Well I mean you did stab her."

Rebekah glared as the vampire in front of her as he chuckled.

"Kidding kidding." He said softly as he walked closer to her, smiling as he put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you." Marcel said, his voice soft and reassuring. "She's just.. scared. She doesn't know you. Or her parents. She's-"

"Will you talk too her." Rebekah blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Me?" Marcel let out a shocked laugh as he stepped back. "She doesn't know me either, remember?"

"But you're good with kids!"

"So are you." Marcel said, laughing. "I fell in love with you, remember?"

"You weren't a terrified 6 year old girl." Rebekah muttered out.

"Please go talk to her."

"I repeat, what makes you think I can-"

"Because you formed a bond with Davina after what? 2 minuets of meeting her? Please Marcel. I am begging here, and Rebekah Mikaelson doesn't beg."

Rebekah and Marcel both stopped, there heads snapping to the side as they heard a door being slammed shut.

"Looks like the newest little Mikaelson is awake." Marcel told Rebekah with raised eyebrows.

"Please." Rebekah repeated, begging. "She's... She's practically your little sister you know.."

Marcel sighed, sending the blonde vampire a little smile. "Fine. But only for a second and then you're tagging in."

"Yes! I promise!" Rebekah said loudly and before she could stop herself she launched herself into Marcel's arms, hugging him tightly as he hesitated before hugging her back just as she pulled away.

Rebekah stared at him for a second, opening and closing her mouth twice before nodding as Marcel chuckled a bit awkwardly before heading towards the bedroom door.

* * *

When Marcel opened the door he instantly spotted the small child on the bed with her eyes closed, it didn't take a 500 year old vampire to tell she was faking to be asleep.

"You know I get why you're scared." Marcel said, a little smile coming to his lips as he walked around the room. "I would be too if someone I didn't know brought me hundreds of miles away and stuck me in a room that looked like a 1000 year old va- old person decorated it."

Marcel's smile brightened as he heard a muffled sound that almost sounded like a laugh.

Marcel crouched down so he was at the level of the bed but he kept his distance. "You know Rebekah- that's the blonde one that looks like a Barbie doll." Marcel paused to laugh once he heard Rebekah's scoff from the other room. "You shouldn't be afraid of her. She would never ever hurt you."

Slowly Hope looked up, her eyes opening as she was met with Marcel's smiling face.

"Who are you?" Hope voice was shaky. "Where am I?"

"You're in New Orleans." Marcel said and lowered his voice one Hope flinched back. "And my name is Marcel."

"Marcel." Hope said hesitantly and he nodded at her.

"And as for why you are here.. well that's not really my story to tell, but I think I know a blonde lady who can explain if you would like?" Marcel said softly as Hope shifted and moved back a little bit.

"Will you stay?" Hope's voice was small as she said this, looking up at him hopefully.

Marcel hesitated, standing up before smiling and nodded as Rebekah slowly walked into the room.

* * *

Rebekah couldn't tell how long she had to talk to Hope before slowly the girl began to not be utterly terrified of her, she still kept her distance and spoke in a whisper but when Marcel got a phone call and excused himself from the room Hope didn't say anything nor did she tell Rebekah to leave.

Rebekah didn't tell Hope that they were her family, not again, not after her last reaction. She decided it would be best to leave that to Klaus and Hayley.

"Where is Dahlia?" Hope muttered as she slowly stood.

"I don't know who that is." Rebekah said honestly, sighing.

"What about Fr-" Hope stopped, looking at the blonde with her lips pouted out. "What do you want with me?"

Rebekah was shocked at the complete seriousness in the girls voice. She was 6 for gods sake.

"Hope.. I am not going to hurt you." Rebekah said, her voice sounding hurt. "I will never hurt you. Never.. But I need you to trust me. 2 people.. who are my family are going to be here soon and are going to want to talk to you. And they will tell you everything your little heart desires."

Rebekah smiled sadly as Hope slowly nodded and Rebekah reached out and touched her face, grimacing when Hope flinched back but then froze at the contact.

Rebekah shot back up to a standing position when Marcel's booming voice came to her ears.

"Klaus and Hayley are here!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be a little Klaylope reunion!**

 **-Amber**


	9. Chapter 9

"Will you stay with her?" Rebekah rushed out to request as she breathed out frantically.

Marcel nodded and Rebekah shot a little smile to Hope before rushing out the door.

"Hayley." She breathed out a sigh of relief and hugged the brunette who tensed but returned it. "Thank God."

"Where is Elijah-"

"He is going to find a witch to put a protection spell on Hope and our home." Hayely said as she nodded.

"Where is she?" Klaus snapped out, his eyes wide.

"She.. She's in the guest bedroom but-"

Klaus rushed past her with Hayley but she flashed in front of them.

"Wait."

"Move Rebekah." Hayley growled out. "You don't want to do this. Not now."

"She is utterly terrified." Rebekah snapped and Hayley and Klaus both froze. "She _was_. I just calmed her down, okay? If you rush in there like this, covered in blood and angry she is going to go right back to that!"

Klaus and Hayley shared a look before Hayley looked down at herself.

"I guess I should change." Hayley muttered as she pushed down the want to just run in there and hug her little girl.

"Yes. Change. Shower." Rebekah said firmly before looking up at her older brother and smiling. "She isn't going anywhere.."

* * *

"So my parents are our there?" Hope asked softly, saying the word _parents_ like she didn't even believe it.

Marcel looked shocked. "You know they are.."

"Rebekah said it.. earlier." Hope said before glaring at him. "And I'm not dumb."

"I know." Marcel said with a little laugh and grin. "You are very smart Hope."

She didn't respond at first. "You seem nice.."

"I am." Marcel agreed with a charming smirk as he looked at her.

"You are.." Hope said and smiled at him as she stood. "That's why I'm very sorry.."

"For what-"

Before he could react Hope had held out her hand and Marcel fell to the ground unconscious.

"I'm sorry Marcel." Hope said, biting her lip as guilt washed over her before she moved to the door.

* * *

"Stop doing this." Hayley whispered to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror once she was cleaned up and changed into new clothes. "She is your daughter.. She is going to love you just as you love her.."

As Hayley stared at herself her eyes turned a golden yellow and black spider like veins came below her changed eyes.

"A monster.." She whispered to herself as she but the inside of her mouth and her eyes turned back to normal.

"Yes well it does run in the Mikaelson family."

Hayley's head whipped around as she saw Klaus standing there, also changed, and a smug smirk on his lips.

Hayley glared as she furiously wiped away the few tear that had adhered in her eyes.

"I've slaughtered millions of people in my time, same with my siblings." Klaus said as he walked towards her, his face becoming more serious. "You are not a monster. Not compared to the family you were forced into."

Hayley looked at him in disbelief.

"She.." Klaus paused to sigh as he nodded at her, looking her straight in the eyes. "She is going to love you.. Just as my brother does and my sister and just like.. Just like I'm guessing millions of suiters have before."

"Shut up." Hayley laughed and playfully shoved him away at his last words, ignoring what the back of her mind thought he would say.

He chuckled and nodded with a little shrug. "Now come on.. let's go meet our little girl."

"She doesn't even know she's our little girl." Hayley said as she looked up at him.

"She will." Klaus said firmly. "I give you my word on that."

"How Elijah of you." Hayley smiled and looked up at him just to notice how close they had gotten.

"We should go and see.."

"Yes.." Klaus smiled as he moved a little back. "Let's-"

"KLAUS!"

Hayley and Klaus both flinched at the pierced scream of Rebekah.

They ran at hybrid speed to the other room to see Rebekah kneeling down next to a temporarily knocked out Marcel.

"She is gone." Rebekah said before she bit into her wrist and held it to the younger vampires lips.

Klaus and Hayley both listened for a second before both sharing a look, having heard the frantic breathing of a young child just outside the compound.

* * *

Hope was breathing heavily as she made down to the last step of the stairs, she knew they would be following her shortly after.

She was about to run to the streets and get as far away from here as she could when suddenly a deep pain settled in her.

Her mouth gaped open as she dropped to her knees, holding in a large cry.

She knew what this was. This was the feeling off Dahlia or Freya doing a located spell on her. She knew this feeling because Dahlia had made her run out into the woods as far as possible to see if it would work.

" _Go my child. Run as far and as fast as you can and I will try and find you-"_

 _"No please. Not again."_

 _"Now Hope_!"

"Stop." She said as she shook her head, she wanted Dahlia to find her but the pain was to much.

She was scared, scared of the people who had taken her and scared that the pain wouldnt stop. She had just wanted it to stop.

Before she knew it she felt a weird feeling settle inside her, not pain. She felt her body begin to change into a different form as slowly her breathing became even again.

Hope knew what this was because it had happened only twice before. Both times she had the most pain she had even felt inflicted on her in a fit of Dahlia's rage. That was years ago and when she had found out about the werewolf side of her.

Suddenly the little auburn girl was replaced with a smaller sized wolf. She was light brown with streaks of dark red in it. Her eyes shined a dark blue.

She whimpered in this form as she stumbled around before finding her feet and standing. The pain was gone.

* * *

"Hope!" Hayley screamed as she looked all around the place before flashing to the outside part of there home.

"Ho-" she cut herself off as she put her hands on the railing, and looked over it and froze at the site.

"Klaus." Hayley breathed out lightly but he heard her and was by her side in just a moment.

"Wha- oh my God." Klaus was struck at the site of the small sized wolf standing far below them down the stairs.

"She... she triggered her curse?" Hayley breathed out in shock before sadness came to her.

Hayley and Klaus shared a look before walking down the stairs, not using there speed as Hope's eyes found them and she backed up, looking frightened as the wolf side of her whimpered loudly.

Hayley felt a deep pain inside of her at this and she knew from the look Klaus did too.

"We're not going to hurt you." Klaus was the first to say but it didn't help.

Hayley looked up and saw that Marcel and Rebekah were at the top of the stairs where they were before, looking just as shocked.

Rebekah made a move to rush down the stairs when Marcel grabbed her. "Don't."

"Hope.. my name.. my name is Hayley.." Hayley hesitated before taking a step forward only for Hope to take more back. "I'm your Mom.."

She wasn't sure but she thought she heard a small growl before the wolf shook its head.

Klaus looked to Hayley just as she looked at him.

"Should I.."

"I don't know." Klaus said honestly as his eyes were wide and full of clear tears much like Hayley's.

Hayley nodded and looked back to Marcel and Rebekah before her eyes flashed a gold color and Klaus backed up.

Her body transformed painlessly. Sense becoming a hybrid it had dimmed but now she could change quicker and as if it was nothing. Especially sense she had been changing more sense Hope had been taken.

Once she was in her wolf form she was similar to Hope in color, expects a bit darker and way bigger.

Hope looked up at her with her wolf eyes and internally Hayley gasped because of the beautiful color of her daughters eyes that almost matched Klaus'.

Klaus had backed up a little bit and watched amazed and shocked as Hayley moved forward a little and this time Hope didn't make more distance.

 _Please.. Please don't be scared.._ Hayley thought, knowing Hope couldn't hear her but she had to think it because of this deep fear that her daughter would hate her and everything she was.

Hope moved forward a little bit to look at her mother before sniffing her a little bit.

Hayley couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to, she moved closer to her daughter practically snuggled her head into Hope's as flashed off her time with Hope before she was taken caused her to become deeply emotional.

She knew it was too soon as Hope flinched back a little bit but Hayley was shocked as Hope's eyes never left hers.

Hayley saw it too, moments after Hope, and it was then that Hayley realized that she was accidentally using the vampire part of her to go into her daughters head and show her very single memory of them together before she was taken.

Hope was just staring at her and slowly she became more relaxed as her eyes glistened over and Hayley could just feel the fear washing away from her little girl.

Hayley turned around and looked at Klaus who had tears coming down her eyes and from the look he had and the look Rebekah and Marcel had she knew she had projected these memories into all of there heads using the vampire side of her too.

She heard a loud noice and turned around just in time to see Hope sitting there, back in her human form. She had the same clothes that Hayley guessed she had on before and that shocked her, knowing that didn't happen with wolfs when they turned back.

Hayley didn't hesitate before changing back which only took less then a minuet.

Her hair was messy as tears fell down her eyes and she stared at her daughter who was also crying. Hayley stared in amazement and pure proudness.

"Beautiful." Hayley said, smiling at her daughter who looked shocked to the core and didn't return her smile.

"Love.." She felt a warm material wrap around her naked body and looked up to see Klaus wrapping his green jacket around her, she looked at him from her crouching position and smiled before zipping it up.

"Mom..?" Hope said slowly as she stared as if she was memorizing every single feature.

Hayley smiled and nodded at the little girl.

Hope's eyes fell to her dad as she gasped a little bit. "Dad?"

"That's right sweetheart." Klaus cautiously crouched down next to Hayley and nodded at her with a smile.

Hope hesitated as she bit her lip and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she didn't hesitate before running into both of there arms, wrapping her arms around both Klaus and Hayley.

Hayley let out a small sob as she closed her eyes and buried her face into Hope's long hair.

After a few moments she looked to Klaus who shared the exact same relief and emotional response as her.

She smiled at him as her lip trembled and he returned the smile.

* * *

"She's asleep." Klaus said as he walked out to see Hayley Rebekah and Marcel there. "She had passed out in my arms as I carried her up.."

Hayley nodded as she wiped away some of the remaining tears and pulled down the hem of Klaus' jacket that she still hadn't changed out of.

"What.. what was that?" Rebekah asked.

"I.." Hayley cleared her throat. "I didn't even realize I was doing it, as I looked her I just saw all the.. the memories I had with her.. And I went into her mind and shared them with her.."

"I saw them too." Klaus added with a little nod as Rebekah and Marcel nodded as well.

"We need to talk to her." Hayley said as she was clenching her jaw and sighing. "Find out who took her.. I'm guessing they are going to come for her-"

"And we will eliminate each and every one of them." Klaus told her firmly.

"She doesn't know us.." Hayley said softly as her eyes met the ground. "She believes that we are her parents now but.. Klaus, she doesn't know who we are. We don't know her-"

Seeing how upset she was getting as more tears fell Klaus rushed up to her and looked her in the eyes. "We know that she is our daughter, ours to protect and to love.. It not take long until she realizes this.."

"We missed so much of her life." Rebekah cut in, looking up at her brother.

"And we have a thousand years to make up for it." Hayley said as she looked up into Klaus' eyes and nodded.

Klaus smiled gently at her and nodded in agreement.

"Now what?" Marcel asked Klaus as he sighed and sat down.

"We wait for her to wake up and then Hayley and I will talk to her.." Klaus said firmly as Rebekah opened her mouth to cut in but snapped it shut at her brothers angry look.

Hayley just nodded as her eyes found the door and she couldn't stop herself from listening to her daughters soft breathing that eased her body and mind.

There little girl was home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted next Saturday or Sunday**

 **-Amber**


	10. Chapter 10

"Is she still asleep?"

Hayley just nodded, sitting on the couch with her legs on the marble table. Her gaze was directed straight ahead and a frown was on her lips.

"That's good, right?" Klaus tried again, this time sitting next to the brunette who shifted over earning a sigh from Klaus as his small temper shot up to the brink.

He bit the side of his mouth to hold in his outburst of annoyance at her for ignoring him as well as refusing to look at him. He knew that if she was feeling even half of the emotions his daughter had brought out in him today she was a wreck and just barley keeping her feelings controlled.

 _Anger that they had missed this much of her life and barley knew her._

 _Sadness that she had no idea who they were and had an lie planted inside of her that they were the bad ones._

 _Fear that those feelings wouldn't go away and she would forever not recognize them as her parents, despite Hope seeing some of the memories Hayley had shared._

"Stop looking at me." Hayley muttered with a sigh as she finally turned to him. Klaus hadn't even noticed he had been but still didn't look away.

"What are we suppose to say to her?" Hayley asked with a little sigh as her brown eyes met him and she shifted at the intense look he was giving her.

He sighed, leaning back and letting go of his stare. "I don't know."

"So much help." Hayley said with mock bitterness.

Klaus couldn't respond.

"Rebekah went to fetch her stuff and Elijah is threatening Marcel keep his mouth shut about Hope." Klaus said.

Hayley nodded. "So when she wakes up.."

"We talk to her." Klaus finished, his voice as low as a whisper and even he wasn't sure why. Hope couldn't hear them. "Tell her who we are. Ask her about who took her."

"But she doesn't even know that they took her." Hayley sighed, getting angry as little streaks of gold appeared in her eyes.

She looked over at Klaus and caught him staring at her again.

Klaus let out a deep breath and stood up, Hayley doing the same seconds later. "She will. And when we find out who they are-"

"We kill them all." Hayley's eyes shot up to Klaus. A dark look settled in them as Klaus smirked and nodded.

"Of course." He told her as there intense stares met and a flame of both anger and something unrecognized ran through them.

"We should just ask her who took her." Hayley muttered, trying to ignore that feeling.

"In time sweetheart." Klaus said firmly. "We don't want to scare her."

Hayley scowled up at him and I ended her mouth to respond.

"H-Hi."

Klaus and Hayley immediately removed there looks from each other as there eyes shot to the other side of the living room.

"Hi." Hayley was the first to say as her eyes locked onto her daughter's small form.

Her voice was small and full of awe and mental breathlessness.

Hayley's eyes found Klaus in a small glance before looking back at her daughter. She could easily assume his shocked and awed look matched hers to the dot.

Hope took a small step forward, her eyes wide and her body tense as she moved forward with great hesitation.

"Are you hungry?" Klaus asked and ignored the slightly confused look that Hayley shot him.

Hope instantly nodded but remained silent.

"Okay." Hayley rushed out to say, sharing a look with Klaus as a grin covered her face.

* * *

The meal that was made by Klaus was spent in complete silence.

"Thank you." Hope said as Klaus silently handed her the pancakes with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Klaus said as she began poking at her plate.

Klaus sat down his own plate across from Hope before handing out the one to Hayley who looked at it with raised eyebrows.

When Klaus cleared his throat, directing it at Hayley, it caught the attention of Hope who stopped from stabbing the pancake to look up at her parents.

Hayley was in the middle of shaking her head as Hope looked up.

Klaus knew it was because she hadn't eaten anything remotely like a human would sense her transition, sense losing hope at the return of _her_. Hayley had deleted every part of her that used to be human, or werewolf, from from her mind.

For the last years Hayley had run fully on innocent blood and pure anger.

"Why aren't you eating?" Hope asked and Klaus had to smile because for the first time sense meeting her her voice wasn't full of nervousness and small. Small and afraid. It was a beautiful sound that was full of childish curiosity.

"I am." Hayley said, her eyes meeting Hope's with a small smile as the pitch of her voice raised a little bit.

Hope returned the smile hesitantly and Hayley swore her heart melted in her chest. Every negative thought disappeared from her mind and she was filled once again with a feeling she hadn't felt sense Hope was born and safe.

"Let's eat." Hayley muttered with a smile as she dug in.

* * *

"What did you do?" Dahlia's voice was cold and detached, her expression could only be decide as boarderline psychotic.

"Dahlia.." Freya's pleaded shakily, pushing her long blonde hair behind her ear as her teary eyes met Freya's frantic gaze

"You were suppose to be watching her _girl_." Dahlia said, practically shaking as she continued to pace angrily.

"The wolfs-"

"Are dead!" Dahlia screamed and Freya flinched. "And the ones who aren't are in no condition to fight to get her back!"

"I'm so sorry." Freya said, shaking her head frantically. "I left for a second, Dahlia please.."

The slap hit her hard and she hit the floor when she fell sideway, grasping her cheek as she slowly leaned up and looked up at Dahlia slowly who looked to have no guilt, only pure anger.

"We will find her." Dahlia stated, her piercing dead eyes set straight at Freya.

"And we will get her back. Her power is _mine_. _She is mine_. Just like you are."

Freya nodded slowly as Dahlia let a little bitter smile settle on her lips as she crouched next to Freya.

"It's okay my child." Dahlia said, the dark smile growing. "I will correct your mistakes, as always."

Dahlia stared at her for a moment before reaching out and stroking her hair. She then stood and walked out of the room.

Freya let out a shaky breath as she stood and crossed her arms, her eyes staring straight ahead as a little smile appeared on her lips.

"New Orleans." Freya breathed out.

* * *

"How.. How did you show me those things?" The 6 year old asked, her eyes looking up from the couch that she was sitting on across from Klaus and Hayley awhile later after eating.

Hayley hesitated, unknowingly moving a little bit closer to the father of her daughter. "How..How about this.. You can ask us any question you want and then we can ask you?"

Hope gulped, blinking a few times. "Okay.."

"I'll start." Klaus cut in as Hayley opened her mouth. "How can you turn into a wolf?"

"Klaus." Hayley hissed, kicking him as he groaned and glared.

Hope raised her eyebrows as she stared at her parents. "I.. I just can.."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked slowly, sharing a confused look with Klaus. "You didn't.. Trigger the curse?"

"What curse?" Hope's voice was dead confused as she bit her lip and looked at both of them.

Klaus and Hayley looked at each to her, both of there mouths a little open as they pushed back some more harsh questions about it they wanted to ask.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Klaus asked, his voice rushed.

Hope shrugged as a smile smile appeared on her lips. "Awhile. It just happened one day when I saw upset."

Hayley and Klaus nodded and pushed back the anger they felt that someone had made her upset.

"Can I ask something now?" Hope asked, her voice light and curious.

"Of course." Klaus and Hayley said together before slowly trailing off and looking at each toe her.

"How did you show me the memories..If that's what they were?" Hope repeated herself, her voice utterly serious.

Klaus let out a little breathless chuckle that he shared with Hayley.

"Well.." Hayley hesitated, crossing her legs. "You know how you can turn into a wolf?"

Hope nodded her head quickly.

"Well.." Hayley said slowly, looking to Klaus. "Like that gift.. This is a gift that I... As well as the rest of us Originals have.. We can show others what's in our mind among other things."

Hayley avoided using the word _vampire_ despite how horrible her explanation came out. She cringed. She wasn't an original. Hundred of vampires weren't and they could enter minds.

"Originals?" Hope asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

Klaus tsked her gently with a teasing smile. "Our turn love." He playfully scolded.

She giggled loudly and Klaus and Hayley both couldn't help but laugh along, there hearts feeling warm and slowly all the tense emotional distress disappearing.

Hope, noticing what was happening, straitened out her face and tensed, cautiously looking up at the two.

Hayley and Klaus' happy smiles slowly faded as well.

"Hope.." hayley trailed off for a second as Hope looked back up at them.

"Not now." Klaus sent a little warning glance to her but his voice was kept so only them two would hear.

Hayley ignored him.

"Who has had you these last 6 years?"

* * *

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!**

 **Next chapter will be posted around this time next week! And also yay to 150 reviews and 10 chapters! Thank you all so much for supporting this story!**

 **And if you want updates on how chapters of my stories are going as well as little sneak peeks follow my new FFN twitter account where you can also make suggestions on how this story could continue ( you could also do that in a review ) :)**

 _ **FFNDestielLove1**_

 **-Amber**


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" Hope asked slowly, all previous happiness disappearing as she stared at them in shock and confusion.

"Who had you? All these years." Hayley ignored Klaus' dirty look as she continued. Her voice wasn't necessarily loud but it was a very non-mothering tone that Hope reacted to.

"I-I-I.." Hope stuttered for a response. "They..They raised me.."

"Who raised you?" Hayley asked just as Klaus opened his mouth.

"That's enough." Klaus snapped when he saw his daughters frazzled expression as well as Hayley's growing anger.

"Go."

"Klaus-"

"Hayley." Klaus sent her a warning glance and by the way her face fell and realization crossed over her eyes Klaus knew she was slowly going back to herself. She looked to her little girl once, letting out a shaky breath before walking away.

Once she was gone Klaus looked to Hope with a small smile.

"I believe it's your turn to ask a question."

* * *

"What did I do?" Hayley breathed out as she walked around her room and refused to allow herself to listen in on Klaus and Hope's shared words.

 _You scared her._ A little voice in the back of her head told her and she froze, her arms uncrossing.

She shook her head and let a couple of tears fall from her eyes, not making a sound.

The anger was overwhelming her. Something she had become very familiar with sense becoming a hybrid and losing her only daughter.

She wanted to know who took Hope from her and rip there throats out. And the answer to all of it was just a couple of questions away..

 _No_. She told herself, shaking her head. Hope wasn't ready to talk about it for whatever reason. Be if fear of those who took her or..

 _Love_? _Loyalty_?

She couldn't love those who took her from her family. Hayley refused to believe this even the slightest.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson considered herself a patient woman. She had waited countless years to find someone who would love and cherish her. A thousand years for her brother to not kill every single man she claimed loved her. A thousand years for her family to actually be a family.

So yes, she considered herself patient woman.

But when she got a text from Elijah asking her to stay her hand and not go the there home in New Orleans until Klaus and Hayley got a chance to fully explain what had happen to Hope.. _well_ she was pissed.

"She's my niece Elijah!" She yelled into the phone loudly as Elijah just sighed. "Yours as well! I deserve to see her at the same time as Nik and Hayley."

"They are her parents Rebekah." Elijah told her calmly. "I am just asking you to give them a few days to get to know her and make sure she is not terrified of us before-"

"Is it because of how I had to bring her here?" Rebekah asked softly, gulping as her grip on the phone tightened.

"No!" Elijah rushed out, shaking his head. "You had no choice Rebekah. You got her here. You brought her home. And for that she will be very grateful.. _someday_."

"Someday?" Rebekah mocked with a bitter scoff.

"Please." Elijah practically begged. "Only a few days. Go visit Marcel. Or buy her some presents that she will enjoy.."

"Definitely not visiting Marcel." She crossed one arm and sighed. ".. _But_ I should get her something, right?"

"Yes." Elijah chuckled, happy she was understanding. "..Just don't go overboard."

"Of course not." Rebekah dismissed as she smiled and hung up the phone.

* * *

"Vampires..?" Hope asked, her eyes wide with shock.

Klaus chucked and nodded. Not sure if he should be telling her this but not caring much at the moment. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Yes."

"And you are one of them?"

"I am one of the first." He corrected with a smile that she returned. "A werewolf and vampire hybrid-"

"I know about them. Wolfs." Hope said as she leaned back on the couch and took a sip of the water Klaus had given her. "Fr- she told me about them a few times."

" _She_?" Klaus asked himself silently, smirking at his progress.

Only about 20 minuets after Hayley had left to go to her room he already only had complete love for the girl in front of him. Not that he didn't before. He did sense he first held her.

He paused when he heard Hayley's shaky breathing as well as the pacing continuing again.

"Love.. can you wait here for a moment?" Klaus asked her softly.

Hope nodded and smiled as Klaus did the same and got up.

* * *

"Hayley."

"Don't Klaus." Hayley responded without a second of hesitation, wiping the tears away hastily.

He sighed, rolling his eyes a bit as he walked closer to the pacing brunette.

He didn't say anything for a moment. "Hope is waiting for you.."

She finally looked up at him. "I didn't mean to say that-"

"I know." Klaus cut her off.

"I just.." She paused to sigh. "I get so angry when I about who took her. And that.. that they are still out their, probably looking for her.."

The words that were on the tip of his tongue were the words he had been repeating.

"There's nothing that I can say here, is there?" Klaus asked, already knowing the answer as a cheeky grin came to his lips.

"I scared her Klaus." Hayley said, her voice full of emotion as her eyes met his.

He sighed, the smile leaving his lips. "You didn't mean to." He offered weakly as she scoffed and sat on the bed.

"I just-" Hayley paused. "I don't know how to act around her."

"Act like yourself Hayley."

"Which self am I suppose to act like?!" Hayley shouted but immediately lowered her tone, she sighed and stood. "The side before I got pregnant? The side after I met you all and got pregnant with Hope? Or the side of me that happened when I lost her?"

The words were in a hushed out whisper and had anger and disappointment laced in them.

Klaus sighed and looked up at her once again. "Act like her mom." It was said simply as he shrugged his shoulders and then turned around, the silent invitation to come with becoming clear to Hayley as he walked out the door.

* * *

Klaus was in the kitchen getting himself something to 'drink' when Hayley walked back into the living room where Hope was kneeled by the coffee table.

She sat down hesitantly and didn't miss the small jump the youngest Mikaelson gave.

"Hi." She said, offering a weak and slightly forced smile.

Hope didn't respond so Hayley continued with a little smile.

"You like to draw." Hayley slowly said as she looked closer and saw Hope holding a pen and drawing on the back of something that had been there.

"Is that okay?" Hope asked, her voice small as she immediately stopped.

Hayley jumped in to reassure her without hesitation. "Yes! Um yeah of course It's okay.. I could get you something to actually draw with.."

"It's okay." Hope said with a little smile as she looked up at Hayley and the hyrbid was surprised at how the tenseness of her body seemed to melt at the little smile her daughter was giving her. She let out a small internal sigh at this.

Hope stopped, putting down the pen and sitting back on the couch with no difficulty "Da.. He.. Um.."

"Nik." Hayley offered, she didn't want to push her luck by telling her daughter to call him 'dad' she knew that Hope wasn't ready for that. And she remembered Rebekah telling her once that when they were little Kol and Klaus couldn't pronounce Niklaus. She also remembered hearing from someone she couldn't recall that Klaus was the name he gave to his enemies.

"And Hayley." She knew if would kill her hearing her daughter not call her mom but she didn't know what else to do.

"Nik." Hope said slowly as she nodded. "He said that you are a hybrid too.."

Hayley's eyes opened wide as she blinked a couple of times. "Yeah.. We are."

Hope nodded. "Sense.. Sense I'm a _werewolf_ and a witch does that mean.."

"You have magic?" Hayley suddenly asked, her eyes wide as she scolded herself for cutting in.

Hope simply nodded, not seeming affected by Hayley's shock. "Does.. does that make me a hybrid?"

Hayley was quite for a minuet before smiling and letting out a silent laugh. "Yeah.. yeah I guess that does."

For some unknown reason to Hayley Hope smiled at this, a bright real smile that she wanted to see always on her daughters face.

Hayley ignored the side of her that wanted to ask about the magic and continued.

"So you like drawing... What else do you like..?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Rekindling Hope! And be on the look out for a new chapter sometime next week!**

 **And also a little note, I also thought the show never focused on how Hayley would act around Hope after becoming a hybrid and getting the 'hybrid temper' and all of that. I think they had her being a badass hybrid who acted like Klaus but then right when she met Hope again changed completely into a mothering type. I think it would take more time then that personally and there would be moments that she made mistakes and couldn't control the hybrid side of her. So thats why I'm focusing a bit on that in this story and not just Hope adjusting to meeting her family for the first time but also how Hayley adjusts to being a mom to a little girl for the first time well controlling a side of her she didn't care to for the last year.**

 **-Amber**


	12. Chapter 12

"You two seem to be getting along nicely." Klaus mused with a little smile.

"We are actually." Hayley couldn't keep the grin off her face if she tried. She was to happy that Hope was talking to her.

Klaus shot her a little glance and she raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar look on the older hybrids face.

"What?" Hayley asked lightly as her grin remained.

"Nothing." Klaus shrugged as he continued to smirk at her. He sighed when she continued looking at him. Her gaze was only growing more confused. "It's just been awhile sense I have actually seen you smile or look even remotely happy."

The smile slowly slipped from her lips as she shifted to the side a little bit, Klaus sighed.

"And that's why I didn't want to tell you." Klaus said, a little regret to his tone.

Hayley cleared her throat, crossing her arms and looking to the ground all at once. "It's fine Klaus.. I mean it's not like this isn't going to be brought up.. I was lost.. when Hope was gone. Not myself. I did things.. _bad_ things Klaus."

"My family wrecked havoc on villages for years when we first changed, love" Klaus smiled a little bit at her. "Believe me when I say that nothing you did was as bad as that."

"It was though." Hayley said and Klaus was shocked at how her voice could sound so strong yet broken at the same time. "Everything that I did.."

Hayley finally looked up and let out a little breath as she was met with Klaus' piercing blue and green eyes staring right at her.

"If you are referring to a certain _thing_ I believe your words were ' _talk about it again and I rip out your heart_ -'"

Hayley cleared her throat. "Stop.. It doesn't matter. Hope is back with us.."

She took in a deep breath. "And hopefully she will never know what a bitchy monster her mom was."

"You weren't that bad." Klaus found himself defending her as he muttered out these words.

Hayley stared at him with raised eyebrows, looking like she didn't believe a word coming from his mouth.

"Still.." Hayley drug out this word as she sighed at him. "Everything that I did.. to Elijah.. to Rebekah… to you-"

"My siblings don't hold grudges.."

Hayley raised an eyebrow at him and let out a huff of laughter.

"That's a lie, they do." Klaus mused out loud with a smile. "But Elijah is already over it and happy to see you.. _happy_. And you know Rebekah, hug her and she will melt."

Hayley nodded and sighed, her eyes meeting the ground for a moment.

* * *

"I'm picking Rebekah up from the airport." Klaus muttered out with an aggressive sigh as he walked into the living room to see Hayley putting on her black jacket. It had been what seemed like endless hours sense their talk in the kitchen.

"I thought we were taking Hope out for some air.. she's been inside all day." Hayley said slowly as she raised her eyebrows. "Why is Rebekah at the-"

"Apparently she's flying back from _Paris_." Klaus said with a smirk, a bitter tone to his tone as he rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to ask but I assume it has to do with shopping and my credit card."

Hayley let out a little laugh as she freed her hair that was tucked tightly into her jacket.

The amused grin slowly left her face. "So I'm going to be alone with Hope.."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"No!" Hayley quickly said as she shook her head frantically. "It's just sense getting her back you have been here and.."

"You will be fine, love." Klaus smiled at her.

"What if I say something wrong?" Hayley muttered out as she gulped.

"You won't." Klaus sighed as he moved closer to her. "And even if you do, it will be okay."

"You're so great with words." Hayley told him with a roll of her eyes as her eyes met his.

He chuckled at her as he nodded his head. "I will be back before midnight I assume.."

"I'll be fine. Hope will be fine." She reassured him with a hesitant smile.

* * *

"A cafe maybe? Or maybe to get some lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." Hope told her mom as they walked outside together and went to cross the street.

"Well maybe we can.." Hayley paused as Hope grabbed her hand and continued walking next to her, she smiled and bit her lip to contain a sound of joy. "Maybe the park?"

"What's that?" Hope asked, sounding confused.

Hayley tried to hold back the shock that immediately wanted to come to her face. "It's.."

Hope was starting at her with such open curiosity and Hayley couldn't help but smile.

"It's an area thats a lot of open space.. and fresh green grass.. pets, kids, mommy and daddies." Hayley told her as Hope smiled back at her. "And it has swing sets and sand boxes.."

"Can we go there?" Hope asked, sounding eager as she full on grinned at her mom.

"Of course we can sweetie." Hayley couldn't keep the enthusiasm from her tone as she nodded at her daughter before looking back ahead.

* * *

"It's so empty." Hayley mused out loud as Hope let go of her hand and looked around the large green park area.

She looked over to the area with the swings and play area and saw no one. It brought a bad feeling to her gut.

She pinned it down to it being slightly cold and windy today as well as New Orleans not being a place with hundred of little kids. This wasn't a place that you brought your kids for the weekend and most of the regulars knew of the vampires and moved far away as soon as they were expecting.

Hope didn't seem to mind, looking around the area and walking around as Hayley kept a close eye on her, her hands in her pockets as she smiled and watched as Hope.

* * *

10 minuets later Hayley saw Hope sit on the swing and in a half a second Hayley was next to her as her daughter pushed the swing with her feet.

"Mind if I join you?" Hayley asked as she sat just as Hope shrugged her shoulders.

The first couple of moment were spent in complete silence as Hope stared ahead with a little frown on her lips. Hayley resisted the urge to ask what was wrong.

"You know there was a place like this when I was growing up." Hayley mused, smiling to the side when Hope looked over at her.

"Did your mommy and daddy take you there?" Hope asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Hayley shifted as she shook her head. "It was actually a place one of my old friends showed me. It was a little while after I trigg.. _after I could turn into a wolf_.."

Hope smiled before looking confused. "You couldn't always do that..?"

"Turn into a wolf? No." Hayley said slowly as realization crossed over her. "..Could you?"

Hope hesitated as she looked away and swung a little higher. "Not always.. but I think for a long time.. it just happens sometimes.."

Hayley nodded and smiled. "Yeah I remember that.."

"And it doesn't.. hurt when you turn?" She asked slowly as well as softly as Hope just shook her head and looked even more confused.

"No." She said simply. "I like it.. _turning.._ is that what you call it? but they didn't like it. They said that I should just use my magic and not turn into a beast."

 _They_

Hayley sighed as her smile fell before something came to her.

"Do you want to do it now?" She asked slowly as she looked over at the little girl, a playful smile coming to her.

Hope's head shot to her as she looked shocked before a large grin appeared. "Really?"

Hayley nodded before looking around and shrugging. "No one will see us.." She let out a bubbly laugh as Hope nodded frantically and got off the swing.

Hayley hesitated. "Just be sure to take of your clothes first.. because I didn't bring any and we don't exactly have a closet full of kids clothes." Hayley let out a little laugh. "Don't worry I'll look away if you will."

Hope laughed along with her mom as both of them turned around before stripping off their clothes.

* * *

Never in her life had she seen a turned wolf so small. Why? Because she had never seen a wolf younger than 13 trigger their curse and by then their wolf form was already pretty big.

Hope was small, almost the size as if her human form would get on her hands and knees. Her fur was the color of her hair, auburn with a little bit of red to it and her eyes were a shimmering light color.

She tried to think of a time besides when she was cursed to live in the woods in her wolf form of when she had turned in the pure daylight and she couldn't find a time. It was weird.. and new.. but she liked it specifically sense it made her daughter happy.

 _More happy than she had ever seen her._

They were running before Hayley could even stop her thoughts, moving away from the park area and more towards the plain fields of grass with barley even a tree. She found it lucky how hours alter it became a bit darker because of the many clouds.

Hope would fall or trip every so once and it became clear to Hayley that Hope hadn't been in her wolf form to often.. it also became clear that the reason was the people who took her. The ones who she figured took Hope for her magic.

 _I'm faster_

Hayley didn't realize just how much it came in handy that she could go inside of Hope's mind when they were both in their wolf forms until now.

She internally giggled and didn't have the heart to even give the slightest indication that she was massively slowing up not to go past her daughter.

 _She has a bit of an ego_ Hayley told herself as she laughed internally and instantly thought of how much Hope was like her dad.. and she loved her even more for it.

Hayley's eyes caught something and she froze.

 _A single black crow looking right at Hope and sitting on top of the swing set._

Hayley instantly looked to her daughter who was now rolling around in the grass and she couldn't help but stare at her for a second with such love at her daughters pure adorableness.

Her head snapped back to the swings when she heard a little sound and suddenly 3 more crows were sitting and staring at them.

Seconds later she was back in her human form, her hair messy and her body naked as she didn't take her eyes from the black birds that looked bigger then they should be.

"Hope! Honey.. I need you to change back."

Hope did so easily and without question as her worried eyes met her mom after they both got dressed and by the time they did their were at least 10 more of the birds.

Hayley picked her daughter up into her arms hastily and grabbed her bag before turning away from the crows that were slowly flying away until only 1 remained.

"What's wrong..?" Hope asked her in a small voice before over her moms shoulder she saw the single crow left that was staring right at her.

A little smile came to Hope's lips as her mom didn't answer and slowly they sprinted away from the park.

Hayley was to busy dialing Klaus' number to notice Hope's reaction.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!**

 **-Amber**


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus was about to pick up his buzzing phone that was placed in his pocket when he saw a certain blonde woman walking towards him. He smiled.

"Welcome home." He said to her as he chuckled and greeted him with a tight hug.

"Thank you Nik." Rebekah said, an emotional response evident on her voice as she hugged him back.

The fear that Klaus and Hayley still hated her ran deep. That they, and Hope, would never forgive her for not being able to stop those who took her.

* * *

 _6 years ago Rebekah sunk to the ground, sobbing as she hugged herself and dropped her head to the side of the car, staring up at the sky as she shivered from the freezing temperature just outside of New Orleans._

 _It was only hours sense Klaus and Hayley had both tried to attack her for being the one responsible for letting Hope be taken. This was her niece. Her family. Her blood. Her brothers daughter. And she had been to weak to fight back, to weak to get back up just minuets later on the off chance of having a bit of a lead as to who took the small Mikaelson baby._

 _As her cheeks tingled from the hot tears falling to them she closed her eyes and tried to imagine a life with Hope. A life if she would have taken Hope far away like Hayley and Klaus had asked, and raised the little one._

 _Would they have been happy? Would Rebekah had gotten the white picket fence she had desperately wanted for over a thousand years? ..Would it have even lasted? Would Hayley and Klaus have changed their minds and went to take Hope back or would another threat that was looming in the darkness ruin her fantasy?_

 _None of that mattered. She couldn't save Hope and because of that Hayley and Klaus had lost their child. Their daughter. There were no leads as to who could have possibly taken Hope except the wolves that in this moment she bet her family and Hayley were ripping apart._

 _She had gotten a text from Elijah minuets prior telling her about how the wolves claimed to have no information and even though they thought they were telling the truth Klaus and Hayley had massacred the lot of them._

" _My fault." Rebekah muttered as she re-opened her eyes and got back off the cold, wet ground. She wiped off her black jeans and fixed her brown leather jacket as she bit the inside of her mouth._

 _Her hand hovered around the metal car door for a moment before she turned her head and puckered up her lips, blinking slowly at the New Orleans sign she had read so many times well leaving and entering._

" _I will fix this." She said, her words directed at no one as she forced a smile and got inside of the car, starting it before driving in the opposite direction of New Orleans, her family and of her home._

* * *

"My fault."

"What?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde who's eyes snapped open as she looked to her brother with a scattered look.

"What?" She repeated, her voice a little higher then normal as she gulped and turned her head back to the road.

"How is Hayley? Hope?" Rebekah asked, trying to change the subject both so she didn't get attacked with questions by her older brother and to direct her own troubled thoughts away by any means necessary.

"Hayley is.." Klaus paused, searching for the right words to describe how the brunette hybrid was doing. "Better than she was a few months ago."

Rebekah let out a large, over dramatic, sarcastic laugh. "Anything is better then the horror that was Hayley Mikaelson a few months ago-"

"Mikaelson?" Klaus nearly slammed the breaks.

Rebekah looked at him as she began picking at her perfectly manicured nails. "Well I mean she is the mother of your child Nik.."

"I know." Klaus said and Rebekah raised an eyebrow and smirked at his defensive tone. He sighed.

"She is not a Mikaelson." Klaus said, a firmness to his voice as disbelief covered his tone. He didn't want to believe that Hayley was a Mikaelson for the fear of the double meaning to the name.

"She is." Rebekah said, over emphasizing each and every word as she sighed and turned her attention away from the other blonde Mikaleson. "And I don't know if you are refusing to believe this because of pride or-"

"What-"

"Or because you don't want to admit how much of a Mikaelson she has become over the years.." Rebekah said as her face became serious and distant. "Killing.. slaughtering.. drinking.. manipulating, lying-"

"That's enough Rebekah." Klaus hissed out roughly even though he was now whispering. He looked to her.

She smiled softly and turned to Klaus. ".. _And how she would do anything to protect her family_.." Rebekah finished.

Klaus sighed softly and looked down as they remained in silence for what seemed like hours but was actually just seconds.

"Green light." Rebekah said as she cocked her head to the side and smiled at her brother, who glared at her before starting to drive again.

* * *

"Are you okay..?" Hope asked her mom softly once they had reached their home once again.

Hayley was rushing around the house well her phone was pressed firmly to her ear as she rang Klaus for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Pick the hell up Klaus." She muttered as she tossed her phone down on the counter before smiling tightly and turning to the confused, wide eyed, auburn Mikaelson.

"Everything is fine sweetie.." Hayley lied to her as she felt a pang in her chest and a deep worry settle in her gut.

Hope looked like she didn't believe a single word her mom was saying, staring at her still with her wide, blue eyes.

Hayley smiled softly as she forced herself to calm down before she kneeled next to Hope and put a soft hand on her shoulder.

"I promise, everything is _going_ to be okay." She promised with a small, reassuring smile. "Your dad and I are going to make everything okay."

"You mean Nik?" Hope asked, her voice small as she looked up at the hybrid who smiled and nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah honey. Nik."

Hope nodded slowly before a little smile went to her lips. "I saw them.. _the birds._ "

Hayley tensed and bit her lip. "You.. you saw them?"

Hope nodded her head. "Is that why you are upset?"

"I'm not.." Hayley stared at her daughter for a moment before shifting over and nodding. "I'm not upset.. I'm _scared_."

"Of the birds?"

"No sweetie." Hayley said lightly as her lip twitched up and she let out a pained sigh.

"I'm scared of losing you.. _terrified_ even." Hayley told her honestly as she stared at her daughter.

She felt hot tears sting her eyes.

Hope just stared right back at her and Hayley watched as no response to her words were given.

"I know." Hope said finally, emotional evident in her voice as she nodded slowly.

Slowly, Hope reached out and wiped away one of the tears from her mom's face before Hayley caught her hand and placed a small kiss on it, forcing a smile for her daughters sake.

"Crying is a sign of weakness." Hope said, her voice having no feelings or anger to it. Just a small fact.

"Is that what _they_ told you?" Hayley asked, feeling no anger only pure sadness.

Hope just nodded. "Dahlia.. she told it to Freya."

"Dahlia.. Freya?" Hayley asked slowly, the second name seemed familiar to her but the first, not at all.

Hope nodded and smiled. "It was a long time ago but I remember.. Frey was crying.."

" _Dahlia please!" Freya cried, sobbing loudly as she shook her head frantically and held the 4 year old limp girl in her arms._

" _Are you disobeying me child?" Dahlia screamed which only made the blonde cry harder as she shook her head and held the crying child closer to her. "Crying is for the weak, love."_

" _No! Please! You are killing her!"_

" _She is fine." Dahlia said with a roll of her dark eyes. "She is a Mikaelson after all. You would know that better then.."_

"I can't remember the rest.." Hope said as she pouted and stared at her mom's horror filled and tear streaked face. "But it didn't hurt it just.. _it felt weird_.. and cold.."

"Freya was really sad for days after that." Hope said as she looked to Hayley and there was a silence.

Hayley couldn't find any word as she just simply stared at her daughter, fear, panic and utter horror in her eyes and her gut. She felt like she was going to throw up as she heard that vivid story from her daughter.

She hadn't realized Hope had wrapped her arms around her neck and was hugging her tightly until her arms moved and wrapped around the 6 year olds waist gently.

Hayley closed her eyes and flinched as her thoughts were ruined with the image of her 4 years old getting the magic sucked from her and used, or so that's what she assumed this woman was doing to her daughter.

"Never again Hope.." Hayley whispered so low she didn't think Hope would hear. "I will keep you safe. Your father and I will keep you safe."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Also be sure to check our x.x.x RaindropsOnRoses x.x.x ( No spaces ) on here because she is writing a mind blowing Klayley story! Be sure to check it out because it's amazing!**

 **-Amber**


	14. Chapter 14 ( Hiatus Announcement )

When Klaus returned home his smiling face froze at the site of Hayley wiping away her tear filled face. He flashed up to her instantly, holding her shoulders as he scanned her body for injuries.

"What are you-

"Are you hurt? Where is Hope?"

"Hope is in her room, she said she had a headache and asked to lay down for a bit.." Hayley muttered out as she swatted Klaus' hand off of her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" The blonde hybrid repeated himself slowly, a little warning to his tone as he stared right at her.

Her voice softened as she bit her check and nodded a couple of times. "Yeah Klaus.. I'm fine."

He let out a breath of relief as he took a step back, watching as Hayley shifted under the gaze that remained on her.

"You can come in, Rebekah." Hayley muttered, rolling her eyes as a little teasing smile came to her. She wiped the last tear from her face before moving forward with crossed arms as the blonde smiled hesitantly and took a couple steps inside.

"You said Hope is.."

"She's okay." Hayley said, nodding her head with her own relieved sigh.

"Thank God." Rebekah muttered as she closed her eyes and nodded.

There was a brief silence which Rebekah broke.

"I'm going to go call Elijah.. he should be back in a couple days max but I will let him know I made it okay." Rebekah said tightly, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

Klaus smiled as Hayley nodded and Rebekah muttered something like an ' _okay_ ' under her breath before making her way towards the bedrooms.

Klaus looked to Hayley with a smirk as he nodded his head. "I am going to go check on Hope-"

Just as he turned away Hayley's hands grabbed his arm as she stood in front of him with crossed arms.

"What are you doing, Hayley?" Klaus asked, his voice tight as he stared at her in confusion.

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before settling on letting out a shaky breath as her eyes met the ground.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked, his voice suddenly concerned and rushed out.

"Klaus.." Hayley said, pausing before she launched into the story of the crows, leaving out the part about the story Hope had shared at first.

* * *

"This is them, isn't it?" Klaus rushed out to ask, muttering out those words as his anger filled eyes met Hayley's concerned ones.

"It has to be." Hayley replied with a small sigh.

"So witches?" Klaus asked, a bitter smirk forming on his lips.

Hayley looked up, confused. "Wha-"

"Crows." Klaus said as though it was obvious. "Unless a vampire has a witch working for him, which is rare in these days unless said witch has been loyal for decades.."

Hayley let out a rough breath. "So we're looking for a witch.."

"Witches, _plural_." Klaus corrected.

Hayley sat up a little straighter. "And that makes sense with Hope's story.."

"What story?" Klaus cut her off, looking at her and waiting for an answer to be given.

* * *

Rebekah tried to stop herself, truthfully she had. Just knowing that her niece was just a room away from her she froze, finding herself unable to stop as she rushed towards the door at vampire speed before holding her breath and knocking.

"Come in."

Rebekah assumed Hope thought it was one of her parents but regardless Rebekah let out the breath and opened the door, plastering a bright smile on her tensed face.

Hope looked up when she walked in from her spot on the bed where she just seemed to be doing nothing more than sitting, her eyes widening slightly at the site of the blonde.

"Rebekah, right?" Hope asked softly as her eyes scanned over the original who just nodded and moved forward a little bit even as she saw Hope scoot back a little bit.

"It's good to see you again.. Hope." Rebekah said, an honest smile on her face as Hope didn't respond.

She moved until she was standing in front of the bed. "Can I sit?"

The hesitation that the auburn haired girl gave was clear to Rebekah but she didn't take back her offer- well she was about to but then the youngest Mikaelson surprised her with a small nod.

Rebekah sat and took in a deep breaths as she couldn't keep her eyes off of her niece, the girl she had been searching for these last years.

"So.. your.. _Klaus and Hayley_." Rebekah recalled what Klaus had told her sometime during there car ride that they didn't want to further startle her by repeating something that Hope obviously wasn't ready to believe.

"They're nice." Hope offered, giving a little shrug as she still just looked hesitant to be near Rebekah.

"Hope.." She started, her guilt getting to her once again. "The way that I brought you here.. with.."

"It's okay." Hope said, looking at the blonde with a frown.

"I just wanted.. wanted to make sure that you were safe from.. _there_."

"You think they are bad people." Hope guessed, looking up as Rebekah's eyes widened at the shocking question.

"The woman who took you." Rebekah said, assuming the gender as she couldn't keep the bitterness from her voice.

Witch, vampire, human, Rebekah couldn't even imagine what kind of deranged person it would take to steal away a newborn baby from their family.

"They took you from.. from us.." Rebekah said before she could help herself, watching closely for Hope's reaction just as her mind brought up the worst option for what Klaus and Hayley were going to do to her.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked her curiously as Rebekah opened her mouth before immediately closing it.

She sighed and smiled at the 6 year old. "That's for Klaus and Hayley to explain."

"And they will tell me?"

"They will.. soon." Rebekah said with a sad smile.

"Why can't you tell me." Hope said, annoyance to her tone that Rebekah was shocked at. "You already.. you told me that you were my family.. Why do you think that?"

"I don't think that." Rebekah corrected before smiling and responding before she could snap her mouth closed once again. "I know that."

"Then tell me." Hope rushed out to respond. "I wont tell them you told me."

Rebekah started feeling a hotness to her skin as she shifted over, thinking it just to be the nerves of the conversation she would have to have with either Klaus or Hayley.

"I.. how about this, I talk to Hayley and.. I'll ask her to.." Rebekah paused with a large intake breath. "If she won't.. I give you my word, I will-"

"Today?" She asked, smiling and at the little smile Rebekah couldn't help but do anything or say anything to keep that smile there.

"Today." Rebekah promised tightly as the smile kept on the young girls face and she nodded happily.

"Thank you, Rebekah."

Rebekah's smile dropped right when Hope looked away as she let out a breath and just thought of that conversation with Hayley.

* * *

"They tortured her." Klaus rushed out to ask, looking up with wide and frantic eyes as Hayley swallowed down her emotions and nodded her head, purposefully avoiding his gaze.

"You.. her face Klaus.." Hayley said tightly, shaking her head and standing up as she rushed a hand through her hair. "She didn't.. she didn't even seem hurt by it.. or scared.. like all of that was normal and okay-"

"Now we know more about who took her-"

"Is that all you took out of that Klaus?!" Hayley screamed, turning around with an angry breath as she crossed her arms and scowled at the hybrid in disbelief.

"Of course not." Klaus said in defense, scoffing as an equal amount of anger went to his tone at the accusation from the mother of his child. "I'm just saying that now we know-"

She scoffed again, turning around.

"Hayley!" Klaus yelled when she turned around and put her back to him, looking up as she shook her head.

Klaus sighed angrily as he walked closer to her and grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her around and opening his mouth to shout once more when he froze.

The brunette hybrid had tears running down her cheeks that he somehow hadn't noticed before and she looked utterly broken, shaking her head frantically.

"She.." Hayley said after a couple of seconds, wiping away the tears with her sleeve as she cleared her throat. "She went through all of that Klaus.. she was in pain.. and we weren't.. we couldn't-"

She paused, looking up at him and Klaus' heart completely clenched in pain at the look in her eyes that he rarely had ever seen. Utterly fragile.

"We are the most powerful beings in the world and we couldn't keep our own daughter safe." Hayley said, her voice laced with emotion as she let out a shaky breath.

Klaus let out a small breath as he stared at her, feeling his own tears pricking at his eyes before he moved forward and brought Hayley into his arms.

She tensed instantly, as he let out a small breath and wrapped his arms around her small waist and she slowly hugged him back.

"What are.." Hayley started to ask an obvious question when she felt his hand go to her hair, stroking the soft wavy curls as he moved his mouth closer to her ear.

"We are going to fix this." Klaus promised her, as she let out a little breath and moved her head closer to his chest. "We'll fix this, love."

"She doesn't need fixing.." Hayley said, her voice weak as she shook her head against him.

Klaus smiled and placed a small kiss on the back of her head against her hair that shocked both himself and her.

"We'll fix this." Was all he could repeat, not entirely believing the words himself as they just stayed in each other's embrace for a few more seconds more, neither wanting to admit how safe they felt in each other's arms in the fragile moment.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Just a little note, I will be taking a small hiatus from my writing for Rekindling Hope and Always and Forever for a little bit ( definitely no longer than a month ) just until I can get caught up with my new job and get used to working full time. There might be chapters posted here and there during the hiatus they just wont be once a week right now until after that ends. I'll also post this on my Always and Forever one shot story later. Again, hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will be able to post another chapter of this very soon!**

 **-Amber**


End file.
